When Two Lives Become One
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: (Set somewhere in season 5 partly AU story) In all his NCIS years, Tony has held a secret from the rest of the team and his His secret is five and three quarters old, had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. When a case, involves another girl, everyone is surprised how well he is with It maybe the time to open up to the (TIVA later on!)
1. Miracle Out Of Pain

_**OMG! i am busy with two other stories and now this idea came along. I don't know what's going on in my head lately!**_

_**Okay so this was just in my head, and as usual i had to get it out of there. I think it's going to be a story with several chapters, i don't know yet! just read it and tell me what you think okay? **_

**_Enjoy your reading :)_**

6 years ago, Tony DiNozzo would never thought to have this life. He was engaged to a beautiful woman, who he loved her so much. He had everything a man could ask for. But then.. the moment, the day he wanted to say yes and spent the rest of his life with her, she had left him at the altar. She wasn't ready for it. Our Tony DiNozzo was heartbroken and he cut it off with her.

He had never seen or spoken to her again. Until that drastic day, 6 months and 16 days later. He got a call from the hospital, while he was at work at the PD. What the nurse said on the other side of the line, no one, but Tony ever knew. Not even today.

Without telling anyone what was going on, he rushed over to the hospital and asked for the particular nurse. Luckily she was right behind the information desk.

What she told him, he couldn't describe the feeling he had. It was like the floor underneath his feet turned into quicksand and he was slowly sinking away in it.

The nurse pulled him with her, to a section of the hospital he never had been before, since he could remember. She gave him two letters and left him alone, before the window that would show the whole room.

He unfolded the first letter and started reading.

_Dear Tony,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I am so sorry for leaving you. But you know I simply wasn't ready to be your wife, to be anyone's wife. I know that I broke your heart and I wish I could heal it. _

_There's something I didn't tell you either. 3 days before the wedding, I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell you. I was happy that I was pregnant, but I knew I wasn't ready to raise a child either. _

_Now I have given birth to a beautiful little girl, but I didn't change my mind, I'm not ready. I know that you are. You always were ready and you always talked about it. Therefor I want you to raise, this beautiful child. She deserves a father like you. I hope that in the future you can give her a mother. _

_The woman you choose would be the luckiest woman in the world, she would have you and the child. I can't be that woman. _

_Take good care of her. I didn't name her. She's yours and I know you will pick the right name for her._

_I love you, Tony._

_Wendy._

At that point Tony had the urge to cry. Wendy had not only left him, but also their child, that he didn't knew about, until now. He looked through the window. So many tiny babies were lying in those little beds. He turned to the nurse, who was now standing at the door. She waited until he was ready to go inside.

''I want to see her'' Tony said to the nurse. He held back the crack in his voice, while hiding the tears in his eyes.

A smile appeared on her face and she opened the door. Tony hesitated before walking in. The nurse held her finger to her lips, to tell Tony he had to be silent. She walked to the third of 5 rows. Then she walked to the right. Each row was made of 10 hospital cribs.

She stopped at the seventh one. Tony followed her slowly. He watched her, as she picked up one tiny little baby and wrapped it loosely into a light pink blanket. The nurse turned to him.

''She's a beautiful baby, Mr. DiNozzo. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. It doesn't happen that often'' She told him. ''Do you want to hold her?'' She asked. Tony was silent. What do you say, when this happens? He nodded slyly. The nurse smiled. ''Just hold your arms, like I do'' The nurse instructed. Tony tried to copy her pose. ''Yes, that's right. Now here you go'' She put the baby, carefully in his arms. ''Make sure you support her head. Like that'' She helped him. ''That's it. Mr. DiNozzo, you're doing well'' She reassured him.

Tony just looked at the baby in his arms. To his luck, she didn't cry. She was awake, but her eyes were closed. Her tiny fingers were stretching and closing a little and she made almost inaudible noises.

A smile spread across Tony's face for a moment. Then he looked around to the other babies. He saw that most of the others were bigger than her. ''She's so tiny. Is she healthy?'' He asked, in a whisper, almost as if he was afraid to ask.

''Yes. She's a early born. 7 months and 16 days to be exact. but she's completely healthy'' The nurse told him.

''And her mother? Have you seen her?'' Tony asked, bouncing the child a little.

''I didn't. Another nurse did. She helped her through the birth last night. When she came back this morning, Wendy was gone. She left three letters on her bed. One for us. One for you and one for this little girl, when she's old enough to understand'' The nurse explained.

''Typical. Wendy'' Tony said. He looked at the baby again. ''Do you think, that I will be a good father?'' He asked.

''From the way it looks like it, for only a couple of minutes. I say you are a wonderful father. Again, I'm sorry for what happened''

''No. thank you for taking care of her. You are good at your job'' He told her.

''Thank you. That's very kind of you'' The nurse smiled. ''Have you thought about a name yet?'' She asked.

''No not really, I just found out half an hour ago'' Tony tried to joke. He looked back at the baby. He smiled as the girl yawned in his arms, crinkling her tiny nose in the progress, for a moment. His eyes traveled at the name tag of the nurse. A grin spread across his face. ''I think 'Hannah' is a nice name'' He said. ''It means 'favour' doesn't it? And it goes well with the other name I will use. Gwendolyn. It means "white, fair, blessed and dolenring'' He explained.

The nurse eyes lite up. ''You really don't have to—'' She wanted to protest.

''I love the name. And she looks like a little Hannah. Don't you? Yes you do'' He said, is voice turning childish the end.

The nurse smiled. ''I know for sure, that you are going to be a wonderful father. One that will spoil his little princess'' She laughed. She grabbed a marker and wrote her name on the plate of the crib. ''From now on here will be lying, 'Hannah Gwendolyn DiNozzo'. You are right Mr. DiNozzo it's a beautiful unusual name, for a beautiful unusual child'' She said, when she looked at him again.

''She really is'' Tony said looking at Hannah. ''When can she go home?''

''Not until a few days. We have to make sure that she stays healthy and is strong enough, because she's still a early born'' The nurse said.

''Gives me time to change, some things at home. I did not see this coming'' Tony said, half laughing at the idea, even though it hurt that he didn't know about Wendy being pregnant.

''I understand'' The nurse nodded.

''I have to go now. Shopping is in order I think'' Tony laughed. ''I have no idea what to get for her'' He admitted.

''I have 2 kids myself at home'' The nurse told him. ''If you want, I could make a list of stuff you will need and I will explain everything, how to use it. From making a bottle of milk to changing a diaper''

''That would be great. Thank you. I did good, giving her your name'' Tony said and gave her a DiNozzo smile.

''It's the least I can do. It's not easy being a single parent. I'm having trouble being a co parent'' She winked at him. ''Not going to lie, Mr. DiNozzo. It will be one hell of a challenge''

''With this kid? Ha! I think I'm going to enjoy it'' DiNozzo said.

''_Wait until she starts crying'' _The nurse thought. ''Of course, Mr. DiNozzo''

Tony carefully laid the now sleeping baby back into the crib. He held his big manly hand over the tiny head and stroker her forehead with his thumb.

Yes he was, heartbroken, yes he was _so_ angry at Wendy, yes he was scared, terrified. He didn't know what to expect with a child in his life. But this beautiful little girl, was full of love, innocent and blessed. He was determinant to give her, the best life ever. But how was he going to explain this to his boss at PD? A kid means desk duty and he didn't want that.

Tony and the nurse walked out of the room and started a list together. Soon Tony discovered that a kid, would take a lot of money and a lot of time, but he didn't want to lose this kid. It was all he had, except for his father, who he never saw.

No Tony was going to do this. ''I can do this'' He told himself. ''She's mine and no one is taking her away from me, because they think I can't''

''Oh Mr. DiNozzo!'' The nurse called to him, when the elevator doors were about to close. Tony put his hand between the door to prevent from closing fully.

''Yeah?'' He asked.

''Merry Christmas!'' She called smiling.

''Tony looked at his watch, which also gave the date. *December 22 2001* meaning, Hannah was born on the 21th. It wasn't Christmas yet. But is somehow this was the best Christmas gift, he could get.

''Ho ho ho!'' He called in a low voice and a grin.

This was the start of the life, no one else knew existed.

…**..**

**November 26 2007, Tony's apartment, 5:15 am**

Tony woke up, at the annoying sound of his alarm. One arm reached out to the alarm to make it stop screaming. He lifted up his head for a second, turned it to to look at the numbers on his alarm and plopped it back down, face into the pillow. He growled. ''_To early!'' _He was never getting used to that.

The silence in the room didn't last long. After two minutes, the sound of running little feet came closer to his door and eventually it flew open.

''Daddy, daddy! Wake up!'' Now five year old Hannah DiNozzo, called as she bounced op and down near her fathers head. ''Daddy it's snowing!''

Tony turned his head and opened his eyes and the first thing he saw, was Hannah tilting her head and grinning at him. That smile made all his mornings better. ''It is? show me, honey'' He said. He sat up in his bed and stretched one more time before climbing out of bed.

Hannah ran to the window and opened the curtains fully. ''Look!'' She pointed out of the window.

Next to the fact that it was still dark out and the streetlights were reflecting. Indeed it was snowing. A white layer had settled over the streets, trees and houses already.

''It's beautiful!'' He said and kissed the top of her head.

''Does this mean, we can have chocolate milk and watch a movie tonight?'' Hannah asked.

''Don't know yet. Daddy has to work until 7 pm. But maybe I can go home early'' Tony said. ''Lilly brings and picks you up from school and stays the night''

Lilly is Hanna's nanny. She took care of Hannah, when Tony is busy with a case.

''I don't get to see you, if you don't come home early'' Hannah pouted.

''I will give you a kiss and sing for you, when I come home'' Tony promised. ''Lilly takes good care of you, doesn't she?'' Tony lowered himself so he was facing her at the same level.

Hannah nodded. ''But I still prefer having you here''

''You know that I can't be here all the time. We are chasing a bad guy, who did something really bad and we have to catch him, before he does it again'' Tony explained, without any details.

''Are you going to kick his butt?'' Her face lite up.

''Something like that'' Tony chuckled.

Hannah thought for a moment. ''Then I guess it's okay'' She nodded.

''Now... hop. Get your towel and clothes. I meet you in the bathroom'' Tony said and hit her little tooshy gently.

She grinned him, showing her second tooth to the right missing and walked towards the bathroom.

''Good morning DiNozzo'' Tony yawned to himself as he straightened himself again. ''It's going to be a _loooong _day'' He said.

…**..**

**1 hour later, 6:15**

Lilly entered Tony's apartment. She put away her coat, said hello to Kate the goldfish and walked to the kitchen. She found Tony and Hannah, both fresh and dressed, sitting next to each other on the kitchen table eating pancakes. She walked to the cabinets, grabbed an glass, then walked over to the fridge and poured some orange juice in for herself.

''Good morning!'' She said happily and sat down across from Tony.

''Good morning'' Tony and Hannah chanted with their mouths full. Tony swallowed his bite. ''Thank you for coming this early. The case is taking a lot of time''

''Not a problem Tony, you know that'' Lilly smiled. ''Me and Hannah always have fun'' She exclaimed.

Hannah swallowed her bite as Tony took a new one. ''Can you make hot coco with whipped cream and mars mellows? and can we watch a movie?'' She asked.

Lilly looked at Tony, who nodded in agreement. ''Just be careful'' He reminded her.

She smiled. ''Yes I can'' She promised.

''Then we are going to have big fun!'' Hannah smiled.

''hm.. Lilly? Have you eaten yet? I can make you some pancakes too'' He said.

''He really can. daddy makes the best ones in the whole world!'' Hannah promised her.

Hannah laughed. ''I'm sure he can. But I already had cereal this morning, I'm good''

Tony and Hannah both finished their pancakes at the same time. Tony grabbed the plates and put them in the sink, to care out it later.

''Hannah, come here'' He said sucking off his fingers. Hannah bounced to him and looked at him full of expectation. He lifted her up on the kitchen counter and grabbed a hair brush, with rubber bands around the hand grip. ''How do you want your hair?'' He asked her.

''The same as yesterday. I love it that way!'' She exclaimed.

Lilly looked at him confused. Tony laughed. ''Just the strand of hair that is supposed to be her fringe, braided behind her ear, so that it is out of her face'' He cleared out.

Lilly smiled. ''Does anyone ever tells you, how good you are with her?'' She asked

Tony say anything and didn't look up from making the braid while his tongue was out slightly. When he was finished, he put Hannah on the ground and he spun her around to look at the result. He was happy with it and kissed her forehead. ''Go get you bag, honey'' He told her.

''Okay daddy'' Hannah smiled and ran off.

He saw her ran to her room and turned to Lilly. ''The ones who know about her, say that all the time'' Tony said to her.

''So that would be...'' She trailed off to let him finish it.

''Me, my dad and you. And her of course'' Tony summed up.

''Okay'' Was all she said.

Hannah came running back, as Tony grabbed his coat and his bag. ''I have to go. Catching bad guys'' He said and made a superman pose.

Hannah giggled and hugged his legs. ''I love you, Daddy''

Tony felt a shiver going over his spine. The one he always felt when she said that. He closed his eyes and smiled. ''I love you too'' He said and tussled her hair, careful not to mess up his creation. ''See you tonight Lilly!'' He called to her, because he knew she was busy with the dishes.

''Bye Tony!'' He heard. Then he went outside and on his way to NCIS.

…**..**

**NCIS HQ, 7:03 am**

Tony stepped out of the elevator. He rushed to his desk when he didn't see Gibbs in the bullpen. However McGee and Ziva, both gave him a knowing look. How ever when he reached his desk, Gibbs came into the bullpen and gave him a head slap.

''You're late DiNozzo.. _Again_!'' Gibbs barked.

Tony looked at his was. ''_3 minutes. Dammit!'' _He thought. ''Won't t happen again boss!''

* * *

_**So that it for now! what do you think so far? are you considering reading the next chapter, if i update it? I love reviews, everyone knows that! :D haha**_

_**So tell me what you think in one of them :)**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	2. My Heart Belongs To Her

_**Oh my i never would have thought about so many followers and reviews on the first chapter! :O Yes, yes of course am i going to continue this story :D wouldn't dare to let you click on follow and that abandon the story. i would never do that! **_

_**Again! :D thank you sooooooo much! Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**NCIS HQ, 10:45 am**

After catching the 'bad guy' this morning and sending him to the 'naughty room' (How Tony names prison to Hannah) for probably the rest of his miserable life, paperwork was the only thing, that was keeping the team busy, Tony seemed relaxed and not bored at all. He had his feet propped on his desk and his cellphone in his hands. Ziva noticed, it was not his usual game of tetris he was playing. No he was texting and the weird smile on his face, caused her to be suspicious.

''_Sorry about this morning. Hannah wants me home, more and more lately'' _Was his first text to Lilly this morning.

''_Can't blame her. She has a very good and very handsome dad'' _Hannah texted back.

''_You are sure that you still lke women instead of men? :O_'' Tony asked her jokily.

''_Sorry Tony. Can't change who you are :P and besides I thought you liked that coworker of yours?_'' Lilly replied to that.

''_From who did you hear that? o.O_'' Tony texted her nervously.

''_You little girl loves to talk :D and she loves you_'' Lilly answered. Tony chuckled. Unfortunately it was louder than he had intended it to be.

That was it for Ziva, who had a silent conversation with McGee, who also was aware of the weird behavior of Tony. Ziva came from behind desk and tippy toed over to Tony's, after making sure Gibbs was not nearby.

Tony was in the middle of texting ''_Just tell her, I love her too'' _when Ziva stood in front of his desk. He was just in time to avoid her ninja hand from grabbing his cellphone. He closed his cell and put it away. However Ziva had obviously read some of the words.

''You love her?'' Ziva asked raising her eyebrows in disbelieve. ''I did not know you were dating someone''

''I don't kiss and tell'' Tony told her, teasingly.

''Well that would be the first'' Ziva chuckled. Tony only gave a a glare.

''Telling someone you love them is a big step, Tony'' McGee said, now also interested. ''Don't you think is a bit soon, after Jeanne?''

Tony growled. ''Thanks for the reminder. I forgot about her for almost 2 months now''

''Sorry'' McGee said, as he held his hands up in mercy. He turned his chair again and went back to work.

Tony and Ziva kept a staring contest for several minutes until they heard the famous *ding* from the elevator. Without saying a work, Ziva went back to her desk.

Gibbs marched into the bullpen and had taken the cold winter wind with him. As soon as he passed his agents they all shivered.

''Boss?'' Tony asked hesitantly as Gibbs sat down behind his desk.

''What is it DiNozzo?'' Gibbs growled. He was _not _in a good mood.

Tony was silent for a moment, unsure if he wanted to continue his question. But his heart got the better of him. ''If we don't have an case before 4 pm, would it be okay if I took the rest of the day off?'' He asked, trying to avoid the starting eyes of Ziva and McGee.

''And why would you do that?'' Gibbs stared at his younger agent, taking a sip of his coffee.

''He has to tell someone, that he loves her'' Ziva exclaimed, trying to joke.

''Exactly'' Tony coldly said, keeping his eyes on Gibbs, not on Ziva.

Now Ziva was actually surprised. There really was someone he loved then?

Gibbs looked at him and randomly took another sip of his coffee, progressing the question and statement. He didn't know what to think of it, it was cold out, snow covered D.C. They were bored, paperwork was almost up to date, which was a wonder by it self. He couldn't find a reason for once and nodded in agreement. ''But if we get a call and a case, _you_ are the first one I want to see, you understand that?''

''Yes boss!'' Tony grinned. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket again and saw he had one message of Lilly again.

''_Will do, boss!_'' She had texted. He smiled at that.

''_Come home early :D. You are welcome to join DiNozzo movie night. Includes, classic movies, Pizza and hot coco. You would stay over anyways'' _Tony invited her.

_''Will I still get payed for those hours?'' _Lilly asked.

''_Depends on how well you do, while I'm there ;)'' _He teased.

''_DiNozzo! XD I will stay, but you can pay me with slices of that pizza and a hot chocolate. Should be fun and Hannah is going to explode when you come home early!_'' Tony chuckled. Yeah that would be just the thing that would happen later today. He looked around to find, Ziva and McGee both working, only Gibbs was still or again staring at him, suspiciously. His eyes trying to read into his mind.

'' _:)! oops gotta go back to work, Bossman's is looking at me. Again thank you and see you later today!_''

…**..**

**15:58 pm**

The clock ticked slower than Tony wanted. He was literally counting down the seconds that were on his computer screen.

He pretended to be typing the last of his paper work and stole one last glare to Gibbs. He had been staring the last five minutes. Ever since Tony started to tap his feet underneath his desk.

As soon as the clock changed from 3:59 to 4:00, Tony turned off all the programs and computer. He pulled on his coat and did the scarf around his neck, tucking it into his coat, by his chest.

''See you tomorrow guys'' He said and slung the bag over his shoulder. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs all eyed him as he walked out of the bullpen and towards the elevator with a big smile on his face.

''He's going home earlier, more often lately'' Ziva concluded, once the elevator doors were closed.

''Well, it's not like a bad thing. He seems happy'' McGee reasoned.

''Maybe, he has an undercover assignment again'' Ziva thought out load.

''I don't think that Jenny would do that, after what happened with Jeanne'' McGee waves the idea off.

Ziva didn't say anything after that. She really didn't know, what was going on with Tony. Lately. More being late, going home earlier. Lunch breaks that took longer and than that new texting habit that started a year ago, getting more everyday.

She wasn't the only one who thought about it so deeply. Gibbs had noticed it too. He could easily say no to Tony. He did it all the time. But there was something in his eyes that told him not to. That told him that Tony really needed to go. He didn't let it notice of course, being the growling old boss he always was, but he did care about Tony. And of course his other agents.

…**..**

**Tony's apartment, 4:50 pm**

the silence of an empty apartment, was weird in the senior field agents ears. He looked around the living room and smiled. It maybe was not as neat as some house holds, but he enjoyed having, drawn on papers of princesses and castles, lying around. Stuffed horses and dolls. At NCIS no one would expect that his apartment would look like this.

He was really glad that he knew Lilly. She was an old high school friend and had moved back last year. She is Hanna's au pair for 3 days in the week. Monday morning until Wednesday evening. This was really the first one who could handle Hannah, for longer than 2 months. Hannah was a bit of a wild child and didn't like or trusted people that soon. The more friends Tony had, the more upset she was, thinking she was not important to him anymore.

It had to do with her mother. Tony had had not given her the letter yet, but the kid deserved to know if her mother was dead or not. Hannah just knew that Wendy left her and her father, which was true of course. More, she didn't even want to know. She said that her movies told her, that no good mom, would ever leave her child, like that. ''_Oh the joy of child movies_'' Tony thought.

The sound of keys turning in the lock, jerked him out of his thoughts. They walked towards the living room, but stopped in the hallway, making a discussion. By this time Tony, was planning on surprising Hannah in the hallway, when he heard their discussion, he stopped in his tracks. Neither Lilly nor Hannah saw him leaning against the door frame. Especially Hannah, since her back was turned to him.

''Hannah! Would you listen to me?'' He heard Lilly's voice. ''You father is going to be pissed, when he hears what you did!''

''Not if you won't tell him and I don't give him this note'' Hannah said with a smart ass tone, waving the note in the air. She almost got an heart attack when the note was ripped out of her hand. Her eyes went wide and she turned around.

''Daddy?'' She asked surprised and with fear.

Tony held his hand up saying her to shut up, while he was reading the note. Lilly watched to see his reaction, which was not much later. He crumpled up the pieve of paper and threw it away. He ran his hand over his face and mumbled.

Tony had to calm himself. He walked into the living room and started pacing.

''Daddy don't be mad'' Hannah pleaded, as she followed him.

Tony laughed out of frustration. He rubbed his fore head and then held out his hand. ''Give me your bag. NOW!''

Hannah, gave her bag in defeat. Tony unzipped it and started looking for something. It didn't take long before he found it. He took out a syringe.

''I can explain'' Hannah said.

''Please do! Explain to me why your syringe for your insulin is in your bag and more importantly, why your teacher thinks it's mine and that _I_ do drugs!?'' he shouted, startling Lilly a little. This was the first time, she had seen him mad at his daughter.

''It was Thom's fault! He bullied me, because I can't eat all the things he had. I told him why. The syringe, sort of... came along. He didn't believe me, so I took it, okay?! But he told the teacher you were some... how did he say it?'' She thought for a moment. ''… junky''

''Why would you take it? It's not a toy, Hannah! You can't play around with it!'' He stated. Tony took a deep breath to calm himself. He lowered himself, to be on her eye level and put his big hands her small shoulders ''What if you had lost it? You can't get those on short notice. I don't want to go to the hospital to get your insulin and I don't think you do either'' Hannah shook her head. ''You are going to bed straight after the first movie. Plus you're not allowed to go horseback riding lessons for 2 weeks, you understand that?'' He punished.

Hannah lowered her head and looked at the ground. ''Yes, daddy''

''Look at me'' He said pulling her chin up with his finger. Her green eyes met his own ''What do you say when you were wrong and you know?''

''I'm Sorry, daddy'' She said sincerely.

''Okay'' Tony sighed deep. ''Give daddy a hug'' He demanded and her small arms went around his neck. He picked her up for a moment. ''Don't do that again, Hannah. I don't like, being mad at you'' Tony told her. She nodded on his shoulder, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her back down. ''Okay you go and pick out a movie''

''I am happy that you are home, daddy'' she said smiling.

''Yes. But next time, without all this, promise?'' He asked, he held out his pinky.

Hannah embraced his pink whith hers. ''Promise'' And with that, she went to the closet with movies. Tony could already see, she went to the shelve with princes movies.

''Wow Tony. I didn't thought you could be mad at her'' Lilly spoke for the first time.

''I don't like it'' Tony admitted. He looked at his daughter, who was doing eenie meenie miney mo, to choose one of the 3 movies before her.

''No one does'' She told him. ''She just wanted to prove to the kid, that she really was diabetic''

''I know! But, that was not the way to do it! She went into a cabinet, where's not allowed into, God-knows-how she did that anyways because she can't reach it. She took a the syringe _with _needle and played around with it and now the teacher wants to speak to me, because she thinks I'm a druggaddict'' Tony said frustrated and plopped on the couch.

''Shouldn't her teacher know that she has to use insulin for her diabetes?'' Lilly asked, sitting down next to him.

''She only has to use it, once a day. Usually the evening after our meal. For the rest she can run around as long, she doesn't eat something with much sugar, which at her age is hard to avoid sometimes'' Tony said. ''Plus I just sort of forgot'' He admitted with a smirk

Lilly laughed about that. ''Yeah I figured something like that''

''What? It's her first year of kindergarten. it's not like I have done this before'' Tony tried to explain.

Just than Hannah jumped over the back of the couch and landed in between Lilly and Tony. ''I wanna see this one!'' She held up the DVD.

''The prince and me? Again? sweetie we have seen that movie 10 ten times this year'' Tony whined.

''What? We see the Little Prince almost once a week'' Hannah shot back.

''That's a classic Hannah'' Tony titled his head.

''Well.. I'm just getting six next month. This movie is three years old. That's half my whole life! This is a old movie for me'' Hannah explained as matter of fact. Tony let out a smirk. She was smart and she was right. He couldn't win against her.

''Alright'' Tony agreed. He looked at his watch while saying, ''Hannah, you pop the DVD in, Lilly, you make hot coco for everyone and I will order the pizza. Three. Two. One... Start!'' Tony said and everyone started running. Hannah to the DVD player, Tony to look for his phone and Lilly to the kitchen. It was a chaos, but it was a 'DiNozzo chaos'.

…**..**

**Same location, 7:30 pm**

As the credits of ''The prince and me'' were coming on the screen, Tony looked to his lap. Hannah was passed out on it. Her head on the cushions at his left side, her back resting against the cushions and her legs on his lap. Her hair straight brown hair, that came 3 inches over her shoulders, was spread over the cushions.

On the coffee table was a big pizza box, a empty carton of vanilla ice scream with three spoons in it.

''Very big punishment to go to bed early after the first movie'' Lilly joked, softly not to wake her.

''Shut up'' He laughed. ''I still have to change her into her pj's'' Tony said. He wriggled his arms under her legs and shoulders, counted to three in his head and stood up, carefully not to hurt his back. He looked at her for a moment and thought back to that day, he held her in his arms for the first time. ''She's getting big'' Tony smiled.

''She's not dating Tony, she's six'' Lilly laughed.

''five and three quarters'' He corrected her. ''I just want her like this, forever''

''Very doubt that's going to happen.. or she has to fly along with Peter pan'' Lilly chuckled

''Nope way! No boy is going to touch my little girl'' Tony exclaimed.

''Ahh.. a very protective father'' Lilly teased.

''And what is I am? I won't let anyone hurt her. Something wrong with that?'' Tony asked.

Lilly put her hands up in mercy. ''Of course not, Tony''

Tony didn't say anything anymore and carried his daughter over to her bedroom.

Lilly watched them disappearing into the Hannah's bedroom and then, made her way to clean of the mess on the coffee table. She smiled to herself. Happy to part of Tony's and Hannah's live. Tony was a good friend and even more good to joke with. Hannah was very lucky to have him as a father. But she knew not having a mother was very hard on Hannah, mostly because she knew her 'daddy' had been hurting because of that.

Tony lifted Hannah's hips and pulled up her pajama pants. So, now he was done. He lifted her whole body up and managed to shove the blankets under her and laid her down in her bed, then he covered her with the blankets.

Hannah wasn't awake once. Tony looked at her peaceful face. Probably dreaming of a frog turning into a handsome 6 year old prince. He chuckled at the thought of her kissing a frog. She had tried it after the first time she had seen for the first time and the look of disappointment was something to laugh about. He stroked her hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead.

''Don't do that ever again, Hannah Gwendolyn DiNozzo. I love you way to much, to be mad at you'' Tony whispered. He kissed her forehead again. ''Sweet dream, honey''

And with that Tony stood up. He walked over to the door, switched on a small night lamp and switched off the big light. After that he looked at her one more time and closed the door silently.

He came back and walked straight towards the kitchen and found Lilly there.

''I have wine if you want and we can watch another movie'' Tony suggested.

''Yes. That I can use'' Lilly said smiling at him.

* * *

_**So that's it for today! now you know a little bit more about Hannah and also about Lilly. :) What do you think, do you like it? don't worry the story will continue soon! Tomorrow to be exact. haha :) **_

_**So please leave a review on your way out! i love them. Also if you don't already are following the story and you would like to know, how it continues... than click on that one too! :D**_

**_-X- Leonie_**


	3. Crime Scene Confusion

_**So i heard some of you, don't like Tiva? that's sad because i'm pretty much a Tivalcoholic! So people who don't like that, be warned... i'm planning on Tiva... as the story goes, but not any time soon. **_

**_Thanks for liking Lilly.. i had a hard time figuring out what kind of person she was going to be, in order to make her a good person to be around Tony and Hannah so much! glad i did a good job!_**

**_Anyways! thanks for all your reviews and for the new followers and favorites :D you are sooooo great! i love you guys!_**

**_Enjoy your reading! :)_**

* * *

**Friday, three days later, Tony's car, 7:20 am**

''Dad? How come that we are mostly late, without Lilly?'' Hannah said as she sat buckled up on the backseat of Tony's car.

''That's because I'm not a big fan of mornings'' Tony answered. ''Actually, no boy is. We're just a little lazier than girls''

Hannah saw Tony grinning and wink at her for a moment, in the rear mirror. She giggled and nodded in understanding. She was humming and moving lightly, while listening to the music in the car. The song was, 'New york, new york'. Who would have thought that a five year old kid (five and three quarters!) would like listening to Sinatra?

Tony looked at the clock in his car and growled. He had 40 minutes to be exact, to show up on NCIS. He pushed the gas in a little further, but looked in his rear mirror again. No, driving reckless, wasn't an option. He tightened his grip on his steering wheel instead.

Two days ago, Tony went to the classroom of Hannah, in order to speak with the teacher. She very strict to him, telling him to seek help and how bad of an influence he was towards Hannah. She wouldn't let him say one word, until she was fully finished... 5 long minutes later. Once cleared out that he didn't do drugs, but that Hannah was diabetic. She was still mad, about the fact he didn't tell her about it.

He didn't really have an explanation for it. He just sort of forgot, because to him, it wasn't a big deal, he had discovered it, 2 months after he got her. Of course it's a big deal. Like I said, he really didn't have an explanation for it. She started half a year ago, to go to school. It was his first time too. He got a lot of first times in the last 6 years. Sometimes.. people make mistakes.

The sound of his phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts. Tony looked around. Where was his phone?

''Your phone is lighting up'' Hannah told him.

Tony took one quick look behind him. _'Great. Of course it has to be on the back seat'' _He thought. ''Can you reach it, honey?'' He asked.

Hannah did what she could, but just 2 inches before the cellphone, her fingers kept dangling, not coming closer anymore. ''No'' She said a little sad.

The ringing was driving him crazy. ''Can you read who it is?'' He asked, annoyed.

''G... I.. b... Gi..''

''Gibbs'' Tony growled. ''And yes, of course we have to have a case now'' He sighed, slightly frustrated.

''Another bad guy?'' Hannah asked. ''Don't you ever catch them all?''

''No sweetie, I think that is impossible'' Tony said honestly.

''But you will try, right?'' she reasoned, knowing her father.

''Yes'' Tony smiled. ''I will catch them one by one''

''Good'' Hannah was satisfied.

…**..**

**Hannah's school 7:50 am**

Tony walked out of the building. He sighed, as he heard and felt the phone ringing for the fourth time. He grabbed it out of his pocket and the name on his screen, was surprisingly not Gibbs's. He answered his phone.

''Yeah Ziva. What's up?'' He asked.

''_Tony, Finally! Where the hell are you? Gibbs called you three times and is really pissed at you! Did you hook up with your girlfriend last night or something?'' _She rambled.

''Where's the Crime Scene?'' He asked ignoring her last question. Ziva told him the directions. ''Okay, i'll be there in...'' He looked at his watch. ''...seven minutes''

''Okay'' Ziva said. She frowned on the other side of the line. The lack of words. He is the one who always talks too much, excepts from Abby of course. Tony was just about to click off the call when Ziva spoke up again. ''Tony? You okay?''

Tony could here the concern in her voice. There was nothing wrong really. He was just annoyed that he was late again. This first school year, was taking a lot of him.

_''Tony? You still there?'' _Ziva asked.

''Yeah Ziva. Just tired'' He honestly said. ''Meet you there'' without saying anything else or letting Ziva have the chance to say something, he hung up.

He sighed and walked to his car.

…**..**

**Crime Scene, 8:09 am**

Tony pulled up his car in front of the police tape. He stepped out and flashed his badge. While doing that he didn't look at the people he did it to. His eyes were focused at team Gibbs, who were just outside of the house, listening to Ducky as he gave them his thoughts... and obvious his memorial stories.

He saw a body lying on the ground. blood coming from under her. Yes it was a woman. blood came from under her body.

Gibbs turned around from them as he noticed Tony's presence. He walked over to Tony, who had stopped in his tracks.

''_I'm dead'' _Tony stated in his head.

Before Tony could say anything or even think of an excuse, Gibbs pushed him back again. ''Do you like your job, DiNozzo?'' He asked sternly, annoyed and angry.

Tony was put of guard, but he gathered himself and stood straight. ''Yes I do''

''Than why don't you show it! Stop fooling around with girls, if they keep you off your work'' He demanded. Tony only gave him a look. ''No girls?'' Gibbs asked.

''No, not one'' Tony said. ''_okay.. two but not in the way you think'' _He thought. ''I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone. I couldn't. I was driving and he laid on the backseat'' He excused, but it was true.

Gibbs wanted to say something about 'Rule six' but was surprised at the other words. ''You were out that early?'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows. ''What is it, that you are hiding from me, Tony?'' He voice suddenly worried. He didn't like secret. Tony remained silent and began a stare of with Gibbs.

''Boss!'' McGee yelled.

''What?'' Gibbs asked annoyed. ''_Never bother Gibbs in the middle of an interrogation.. Rules!'' _He thought.

_''_Ziva thinks someone is still in the house!'' He explained, as he already reached for his gun_._

He looked at Ziva, who was by the front door, gun ready, waiting impatiently, for them to come over and give demands.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other for a minutes and then grabbed their guns too. They ran over to the door. All for of them held the inaudible conversation and Gibbs nodded after that. Tony kicked open the door.

Ziva went first yelling ''Federal Agents!'' and went to her left and Gibbs followed her in after that and went to his right towards the kitchen. McGee followed Tony upstairs but separated upstairs.

Tony passed the bathroom, he went in and searched through it. ''Bathroom Clear!'' He called. He went out again and walked further. There were two rooms, both doors were closed. He slowly went to them and make a speed ''Eenie-meenie'' game to decide which room. When he was about to go to the one on his right, a muffled noise came from the other.

The once, slightly lowered gun, went back to full focus again. He held his hand above the doorknob and counted to three in his head.

''NCIS!'' He called as the door slammed open. He was met with silence and a visibility empty room. ''_Did I hear wrong?'' _Tony thought. He looked around in the room. Just now he saw that it was pink.. _very _pink. A doll house in the room, a closet with heart formed doorknobs, dolls, Disney stuff. posters, blankets, light next to the bed.

''Tony?'' a voice ran through the room. Tony turned to it's direction his gun up. ''Calm Tony. It's me'' McGee said. ''You coming?''

''Yeah—'' Tony wanted to but then heard it again. their heads shot to the closet.

McGee wanted to say something, but Tony gestured him to be quiet and for McGee to reach it from the right side, while he did it from the left. McGee did so, grabbing his gun.

As they were both in position, Tony's hand was on the handle. Tony was counting down from four.

''four.. three.. two.. one..'' Tony gestured and slung opened the door.

''FREEZE! NCIS!'' McGee called out and pointed his gun to the figure in the closet.

At that same time Tony's eyes when wide and his jaw dropped. He had lowered his gun immediately. Tony stared at the figure, who was so much smaller than he had thought. The figure, dark blond hair, a straight fringe that stopped at her eyebrows, wore a light long sleeved pink shirt, and dark jeans. A girl. Not much older than Hannah, was the first thing he thought.

She had her knees pulled up, to her chin, her elbows propped up on his, her head between her arms and her hands covering her ears. It was obviously that she was crying.

His gaze drifted off to to his side and looked at McGee. That was when his could talk again. ''McGee! Get the gun away!'' He yelled to his younger partner, who just stood there shocked and his gun still pointed at her. McGee also snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tony. ''The gun! Put it back!'' Tony yelled again.

McGee's eyes landed on the gun and then realized, what was going on. He shakily, put it away as fast as possible. ''Oh god! Sorry!''

Tony knelled down before her, but kept looking at McGee ''Rule six, McGee'' He said sternly. Than his attention went to the girl.

''Please! please, don't hurt me! I'll tell you everything, but please don't kill me!'' She cried. Her eyes were shut and she was rocking back and forward a little. Tony pulled her chin up with his finger, she flinched at the touch. Her eyes fluttered oped.

''hey... hey calm down... We're not going to hurt you... it's alright, I'm a agent'' Tony said almost in a whisper, in a soothing tone. He pulled out his badge and reached out to give it to her. She flinched at he fast move, but regained a little. Her right hand went from her ear and slowly reached for the badge. Then also her other hand lowered, to wrap around her knees ''You're safe, honey. What's your name?'' He asked her.

''Ivy'' her voice cracked.

''That's a beautiful name!'' He exclaimed, his voice remained soft. ''I'm Tony and he over there..'' He pointed to McGee, who was still shocked, not only because he just he just had pointed his gun to a kid, but also the way Tony was not all awkward, with her. ''...is Tim''

Tony turned to her again. ''You're save with me'' He repeated. Ivy said nothing. ''Do you want to come out of there?'' He asked. She nodded and handed his badge back to him. After putting his badge away he stepped away, allowing her to come out.

She slowly crawled out, hissing, as she suddenly felt a jolt of pain ran though her upper arm, but she came out.

Tony was still lowered to her level and saw the stain of blood on the back of her sleeve. He turned to McGee. ''Go get Ducky'' He ordered.

''Oh— okay...'' He stammered and went out of the room.

''Can I pick you up?'' Tony asked Ivy. She nodded and he picked her up. He walked over to her bed and sat down on it, Ivy settled on his lap. ''There we go'' She was shaking all over. Not because she was cold, but she was terrified.

''Mommy is in heaven, isn't she?'' She asked.

Tony remembered the female body, that laid just outside of the house. he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. ''Yes sweetie. Mommy is in heaven'' He told her.

''T.. that's good... heaven is good'' She said, her voice shaky. ''With me better, but heaven good. Daddy is coming home, to take care of me now?'' She asked.

''Where is your daddy?'' He asked.

''He's far away, fighting bad guys'' She pointed to a picture. It was a man in a marine uniform. Obviously overseas to fight in the war.

''I think so'' Tony reassured her. ''Until then, you're save with me. It's gonna be alright'' He said and stroked his fingers through her hair. Her hands tightened their grips on his NCIS jacket, as she heard his reassuring words in a soothing tome. He wondered what, she had seen. What happened to her? Although she was crying. She was too calm.

Their moment of silence was broken when the whole team came up.

''Tony?'' Gibbs said as he showed up in the door frame. He was followed by, Ducky, Ziva and McGee. He looked at his Senior Field Agent and the little girl on his lap. He looked at how he embraced her and how she was handing on to him. Then his gaze landed on the big blood stain on her arm. ''She alright?'' He asked coming closer.

''Don't know, that's why I told McGee to go and get _ducky _to check on her'' He said accusing a little bit that they all came.

''Yeah well you know me. I want prove when I hear something weird, like, you talking to a kid'' Gibbs said.

''Well. I guess I will check on the beautiful lady, then'' Ducky said and came closer. He knelt down in front of her and Tony and placed his first aid kit next to him. ''Is it okay if I take a look at it, my dear?'' He asked gently.

The girl nervously looked up to Tony. ''It's okay. He's a doctor, a very good one'' He reassured her.

The girl nodded. Tony helped her to pull her arm out of her sleeve.

''Oh dear, that is a really mean wound'' He said and pulled out his stuff to clean it. ''How did you get it?'' He asked gently.

Ivy didn't respond, didn't move, didn't blink. Tony looked at Ducky first, then to to the rest. They all looked concerned, but a questioning look was there, also. Especially on Gibbs' face.

Ivy let Ducky touch her arm and lifting it slight. ''This could hurt a little'' He said with disinfection spray in hand. She nodded. He sprayed some on the wound and she hissed and jerked her arm, but was unable to pull away from Ducky's firm grip. ''There. It's done'' He said. He put a cotton gauze on it and wrapped it up with bandage.

He turned his eyes to Tony questioningly, before speaking to him. ''It's good for now. It's not deep, but will hurt for a few days. She won't need to go to the hospital'' He explained.

''Thanks Duck' Tony let out a nervous sigh. ''See Ivy? I told you he was good'' He said to her, his voice changing the moment he talked to her.

''Who's she?'' McGee asked.

''Ivy. it's her daughter'' He referred to the woman outside. ''This is their house, her father is still overseas and doesn't know what's going on''

''Oh'' McGee and Ziva said. Gibbs remained silent and not taking his eyes of from his Field Agent.

''What do we do with her?'' McGee asked.

''She can come to NCIS, right boss?'' Tony asked looking at Gibbs.

He nodded. ''Yes, but we have to call youth welfare, later'' He said.

Tony frowned, not liking that idea. ''Okay''

''I will inform her father'' McGee said and walked out.

''We have to go now'' Ziva spoke up. ''Downstairs it's all wrapped up''

''You okay with that, Ivy? You want to come with us? I will get you something to drink and eat there'' He explained. She nodded.

''I will place her in the car'' Ziva said gently stepping forward. Ivy tightened her grip on Tony, as Ziva reached out to her.

''It's okay. That's Ziva. She's a agent too. She's really good. The best in many ways'' He said, silently smiling to himself knowing what he meant by it. The grip loosened and Ivy slid off his lap. Ziva reached out again and Ivy grabbed her hand.

They walked out and Tony took a deep breath. He stood up, a little fast, but trembled. He was so danm, tired!

''Are you alright, Anthony?'' Ducky asked, when he saw his tired face.

''Yeah, like I said, just a little tired'' Tony said. ''She was in the closet''

''McGee told us'' Gibbs said. He looked at his field agent. ''You were good with her'' He told him.

''Thanks...'' A tired, almost invisible smile appeared on his face. ''She's scared though. We have to know what she saw'' He said.

Gibbs nodded. ''Yup. So back to the office and start seeking for the one who did this'' He said.

Tony nodded and walked out of the room. Ducky followed him, but Gibbs looked as Tony walked out. His head was full of thoughts and he was confused. His field agent was always awkward around kids! The sudden change was weird to see. What was different now than now?

* * *

_**So that's it for today! :D i hope you all liked it! please review! i love them! **_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	4. Literally, Sick and Tired

_**OMG! so much followers! :D i love you guys sooooo much! :D Thanks for the new followers, favorites and reviews! **_

_**So i know that you guys have a lot of questions and i could answer them in PM's... but i think this chapter will explain.. one of them. **_

**_Well.. Enjoy your reading :)_**

* * *

**NCIS HQ 9:35 am **

For the way back to NCIS, Ivy was rode with Gibbs, Ziva and McGee. Tony drove his own car, close behind, not letting the car go out of sight for one moment. When he came outside just minutes ago, Ivy was settled into the car and he had checked on her. She was asleep, she was exhausted and he couldn't blame her.

Also he let out a yawn, this past half a year, was harder than he had thought it would be. He knew it was going to be hard, bringing Hannah to school, taking care of that she wasn't late, even though it meant that he would be, much more. Little homework assignments, should be fun to help her with that. But it took much more energy than he would have thought.

''_Maybe it's time to tell them.. or at least Gibbs_'' He thought to himself. ''_Gives me far more options... after I will be head slapped into a coma. Wait... would he do that after I tell him I have a kid?''_

It wasn't long before they arrived at NCIS. Tony parked his car and ran towards and into the building. He used the stairs when he saw the elevator was just closed and moving. Once upstairs the elevator made his *Ding* and his three co workers came out.

Gibbs was carrying Ivy, who was still asleep. He sat down behind his desk and Ziva and McGee did the same. ''Ziva, bank accounts and cellphone records, Tony figure out anything you can find on the wife'' He ordered.

It snapped Tony out of his focus on Ivy for a moment and went to work. Gibbs had a daughter too, he could take care of her. Maybe better than Tony would.

''McGee. Anything on the husband?'' Gibbs asked.

''Uhm... I spoke with him. He figured it out why I called on his own. He said he would take the first flight he could get. But its hard, because of the area he's in. I looked it up and made some phone calls, the next flight back home will be the tomorrow around midnight and then he will be here at 9 in the morning'' McGee explained.

''Okay. Good job. Does she have any other relatives where she can stay?'' Gibbs asked.

''No. she doesn't have any aunts or uncles. She still has her grandma, the mother of her father, but she's in a care home herself'' McGee told him. ''Should I call Youth Welfare Center?''

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off.

''No! That's not necessary'' Tony butted in. It was louder than intended, and all three looked to him. Ivy began to stir by it and her eyes fluttered open. ''I.. I mean.. I can take her home.. She likes me, I'm the first she saw after... you know. ...I have a spare room where she can sleep... it's really not a big deal'' He rambled. He looked at Ivy, who was focused on him. ''Do you want that, Ivy? Do you want to come home with Tony?'' He tone in his voice changed the minute he looked at her.

She nodded sleepy against Gibbs chest. McGee and Ziva looked at each other, confused of what just happened. Gibbs looked at Tony, ''_What the hell is going on with him!'' _He screamed in his head. ''Okay, but Ziva's going with you'' He said.

''That's not necessary either, boss. I really can take care of her'' He said. ''_It's not my first time.._'' He thought.

''What's the matter Tony? Is your girlfriend around and you don't want me to see her?'' Ziva teased a little, trying to get this weird tension out of the bullpen.

Tony ignored her. ''Just trust me boss''

''_No girls? No not one''_ Gibbs remembered him say that. ''Okay Tony. You can try, but if anything happens, just the tiniest of thing, you call me or Ziva and she's going with one of us or to YWC, understand?'' He pointed his finger,

''One hundred procent'' Tony said. His face lite up. Ivy was becoming a little more awake. Tony looked at her. ''Do you want something to drink?'' Tony asked her. She nodded again. Tony stood up. ''Come on, we go find you something you like'' He waved.

Ivy slid of Gibbs' lap and walked over to Tony's reached out hand. She grabbed it and together they walked towards the vending machines.

''I don't know about you guys, but i think that Tony is acting really _really_ strange'' Ziva spoke when they were no longer in sight.

''He's so... un-Tony like'' McGee concluded. ''He's acting nervous too''

''I want to know what's going on'' Ziva told them. ''Should I go visit him, when they're home?'' She turned to Gibbs. He didn't answer and kept staring in the direction, Tony and Ivy took off to. ''Gibbs?''

''hhmm?'' Gibbs murmured.

''Should I visit Tony tonight?'' Ziva repeated.

''No. Don't go. I'm sure Tony can handle it. He was determined to do it, so maybe we should trust him'' Gibbs said to her. ''_I will go myself'' _He thought.

''Oh.. okay'' Ziva said and went back to work.

…**..**

**meanwhile, Cafeteria NCIS**

Ivy sat on a chair at one of the tables, while Tony grabbed two soda's out of the vending machine. He walked over to her and opened her soda before placing it in front of her. He sat down next to her.

''Drink, sweetie'' He said to her. She grabbed the bottle without saying something and took a sip. ''After this I will find you something to eat. But there's things that I need to ask you first. Are you up for that?''

Tony waited a moment, but than she nodded slightly. ''Okay. Ivy, what did you do this morning?''

She was silent for a moment. Tony was trying to figure out whether she heard him or not. But then she started talking ''I got up. Mommy woke me up'' She said. Her tone was flat, no emotions showing, she looked at her bottle.

''Okay. Good. Then what?'' He asked.

''I got into the shower. Mommy helped me as always'' She answered.

''Okay. And then? You went back to your room?''

She nodded. ''Mommy got my favorite shirt. I needed to go to the bathroom, but the doorbell rang''

''You doing great, Ivy. Keep going. Who was at the door?'' Tony asked, knowing they were close.

''I stood on top of the stairs.. when mommy unlocked the door and opened it...'' Ivy trailed off. She began to twist the bottle in her hands.

''It's okay, Ivy. You can tell me.. what happened, did your mom know the man or woman?'' He asked her.

''Bad man... really bad man...'' Ivy said. Her voice cracked for the first time. ''He hit mommy in her face.. like this'' She hold her fist against her cheek. ''She fell'' Ivy cried. ''Man took her leg and dragged her out the door... I only heard.. pang... pang... and then I went to my room and hid in my closet'' She cried.

Tony picked her from her chair and settled her down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. ''Ssshh. It's okay. You're save. No one's going to hurt you'' Tony soothed her. He rocked her gently. There was something bothering him though. But he knew that he couldn't ask now. She was too emotional.

''I want my mommy'' She cried.

''I know. I know'' He said. ''So do I'' He admitted. ''It's going to be okay. Daddy's going to take care of you. Until then you stay with me''

''It's not the same'' She told him.

''I know'' He pulled back from the hug. He wiped away the tears on her face. She sniffled ''Can I tell you a secret?'' He asked. She nodded. Tony looked around, to make sure no one was around. ''I have a daughter too'' He admitted.

''Really?'' Her red from crying eyes, grew wide. ''So I see her today?''

''Yes! I don't have a spare room, so you two are going to be room buddies'' Tony told her.

''That's cool!'' She said, forgetting about the hurt for a second. ''Do I get a younger sister or a older sister?'' She asked.

''Depends on how old you are'' Tony chuckled.

''My birthday was last week. I turned 7'' She said.

''Then you're going to be a big sister, for a couple of days'' Tony said.

''Even cooler!'' She exclaimed.

Tony chuckled. ''You did good Ivy. I'm proud of you'' He said and kissed her temple.

Her mood turned again and she looked at her hands ''I miss mommy''

''She's in heaven. You know what I believe?'' He asked her. She shook her head. ''I believe that, the first star you see tonight. The one that shines the brightest for you. That's the one your mommy is sitting on and watching over you''

''So she sees me?'' She asked him.

''Yup. So you better be a good girl. Your mommy still sees everything you do'' Tony said.

''I will be a very good girl! Because I love my mommy'' She exclaimed.

''Good! Now how about something to eat?'' Tony asked with a smile. She nodded and smiled slightly. They stood up again.

…**..**

**NCIS HQ, Bullpen, 4:05 pm**

Ziva watched Tony watch Gibbs and Ivy. She was drawing something, while she was comfortable sitting on Gibbs lap. She didn't say anything though.

Tony was so focused on her being save. It was really weird to see. How can it be that he was so awkward to kids, when they had to work with them on a case. Ziva thought about it for a minute, and then notices that all the kids they had worked with, were boys. Girls were different. Still she thought it was weird.

Tony had told the others what Ivy had told him, after he'd came back from getting something to eat with her. He had to admit that not her whole story was told truthfully. He knew that and they know that. But they were surprised that he got it out of her so easily. Then again... He had surprised them all day long.

''Boss? Can I go home? I still have lots of things to do and get, if you know what I mean'' Tony asked, nodded to Ivy, from across the bullpen. ''_Still have to pick up Hannah and tell her what's going on'' _He thought.

Ivy looked up to him and then to Gibbs. ''You really wanna go with him?'' Gibbs asked her to make sure. She nodded enthusiastically. Ivy hopped off Gibbs's lap without saying anything and walked over to Tony.

Tony put on his own coat and grabbed hers. He helped her getting it on. He wrapped his scarf around her neck. ''Come, let me show you where I live'' He said smiling. She nodded and smiled back.

The others watched as they saw the elevator doors close. This was really one of their weirdest days... of the year.

…**.**

**Hannah's schoolyard, 4:30 am**

Tony saw Hannah coming out of the doors just outside the schoolyard. Ivy sat in the car a couple of meters away. Tony glanced occasionally to her. He was nervous. he didn't know what Hannah's reaction was going to be. But when he sawHannah walking, instead of running to him, he knew that something was off. And the more she came closer, the more he began to worry.

Hannah coughed and than said, ''Hi'' when she reached him. She had bags under her eyes, she was just as white as the snow around her. She looked numb. ''I don't feel so good''

''I can see that'' He lowered himself. ''Why didn't you let the teacher call me?''

''It was game day today. I wanted to play. I said I didn't feel as bad as I looked'' She explained and looked to the ground. ''I lied.. I feel much worse'' Hannah said and coughed after that. Her voice was shaky and sharp. ''And I know that the people you work with don't know about me. I didn't want you to get in trouble because of me''

Tony's heart skipped a beath when he hear her say that. It made him think over and over again, just to tell the team. And let them get angry for not telling it sooner. But he ignored it. ''You looked fine this morning... I can't believe I missed this'' He accused himself. ''You felt off this morning too, didn't you?'' She nodded slightly.

''Come, lets go home'' Tony said and picked her up. ''I have to tell you something. I don't know if you're going to like it''

Hannah frowned. ''What is it? Do you have to work this weekend?'' She asked and coughed again.

''No.. when I arrived at the place where the bad guy was, we found a little girl. She's just a little older than your... uhm... The bad guy took her mommy away from her'' Tony explained to her.

''That's sad! When does her mommy come back?'' Hannah asked.

''She doesn't, Hannah'' Tony said sadly. Hannah looked sad too. Now she knew what he meant. ''But her daddy is going to take care of her''

''Just like you do to me?'' She asked.

''Yes. But her daddy is still not home and will not be for two night... so I kind of.. said to Gibbs, that she could stay with us...'' He said hesitantly. ''But with you being sick and all.. It's maybe not a good idea''

''No! It's a good idea!'' Hannah exclaimed and coughed. ''Now I can help too! Just like you always do'' She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. ''Where is she?''

Tony started walking. ''In the car. Hannah, you have to promise me. Don't ask about her mommy, okay. She saw and heard them take her away. She's really sad, but doesn't show it so much''

''I would be sad too, if I had one that didn't leave by herself'' Hannah said. Tony could hear the anger in the little girls voice. ''_Maybe I should give her the letter, soon''_ He thought. He ignore her and walked to the car.

Tony could see the red puffy eyes of Ivy when he opened the door of the back seat. She had been crying and he knew exactly why.

''Hey'' Hannah whispered softly. Tony started buckling her up. ''My name is Hannah''

''Hi'' Ivy whispered back. ''I am Ivy'' She frowned. ''You look sick''

''Yeah... I'm sick'' Hannah said and coughed. ''This isn't going to be the best first slumber party''

''Thank you for letting me stay with you. I didn't want to go with people I don't know... I like your dad. He's nice'' Ivy said and looked at her hands on her lap.

Tony smiled. ''I like you too Ivy. And it's not a big deal. We want to help people as much as we can''

''What he said'' Hannah said.

Tony finished to buckle Hannah up and went to the drivers seat. He looked at the girls, through his rear mirror. Hannah being sick, he wasn't expecting that. And he couldn't get Lilly either, she was working somewhere else. He had to do it by himself tonight. ''_I really need to to tell them!_'' He thought in his head.

He started the car and began driving home.

* * *

_**Uh-Oh! Hanna's is sick and Tony's got Ivy to take care of. He wanted to, so it's a little bit his own fault. He knows now that he really needs to tell the others, he can't go on like this, and he know that they think that he's acting weird!**_

**_Next time? the evening. Tell me what you think so far! :D i love reviews... if they're positive that is then!  
Sorry for the non-Tiva lovers in the fans of NCIS... sorry that you stopped reading this story, but i can't change who i am.. Completely Tivalcaholic ... So! review please! _**

**_-X- Leonie_**


	5. I'm Sorry, Daddy

_**Thank you guys soooo much for all your reviews and for the new followers and favorites! :D **_

_**I can tell you that ''THIS'' is my normal time for updating! but i have so much in my head i that want to let out on paper that i think i will uploud another chapter with 12 hours :) How does that sound? **_

_**Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**Tony's apartment, 7:15 pm**

''Hannah! It's past seven'' Tony called from the kitchen. He had done the dishes and it was time for Hannah's insulin.

''We're coming!'' Hannah called back. Tony could hear her cough. Yelling was not a best Idea. Hannah and Ivy were watching TV together, after they had dinner.

It took a moment before they came into the kitchen. In that time Tony had prepared everything and only needed to check her out and inject the insulin.

Ivy's eyes widened when she saw the syringe. ''You're not going to hurt her, are you?'' She asked worried. She didn't like those things. Really, she was scared of them.

''No I'm not going to hurt her, Ivy'' Tony reassured her. ''She needs this, so she stays healthy''

She looked at him, not convinsed of not hurting her. ''How come?'' Ivy asked.

''Because, Your body needs a little thing called glucose, that thing takes care off that we have enough energy to run around and play and work. The liquid that is in this syringe, normally is in your body already, to make sure you have enough glucose... but Hannah's body doesn't make enough of it, so I need to inject it into her. Otherwise she will get very tired and sick'' Tony explained as simple as possible.

Ivy thought for a moment and watched how Tony put the needle into Hannah and how Hannah didn't flinch. ''How many times does she needs it?''

''Normally.. once a day. But when she does sports or goes on unexpected events.. she needs it twice'' Tony said and pulled the needle out. ''Hannah's is special though''

''Why?'' Ivy tilted her head.

''Because normally, only fat people or old people get it'' Hannah said. Ivy nodded in understanding.

''So all done'' Tony said and kissed Hannah's forehead. ''You're still running a fever. I think you should take a shower and then go to bed'' Hannah frowned. ''I know its early for a Friday night sweetie, but we're all kind of tired. Aren't we, Ivy?'' Ivy nodded. ''And besides, you two can still talk a little. Come on, take a shower. I'll make the bed for Ivy''

''Okay'' Hannah nodded and walked towards the bathroom with Tony.

…**..**

**5 minutes later, Hannah's bedroom**

After that he had put Hannah into the shower, himself and Ivy, went to Hannah's room. Underneath her bed laid another mattress. He pulled it from underneath the bed.

Ivy watched him carefully from Hannah's bed, how he put blankets and a pillow on the mattress.

''Ivy... can I ask you another question?'' He asked when he was finished. He settled down next to her, on Hannah's bed.

''Sure'' She whispered.

He looked at her for a moment, She didn't look at him. Her eyes were focused on her hands. ''You said, that you watched your mommy from upstairs right?'' She nodded. ''And you didn't go downstairs once?'' Ivy didn't move. ''Ivy... How did you get the cut on your arm?'' He asked. Ivy was silent. her hand went up to cover her arm at the place of the wound. Tony narrowed his eyes.

''I lied...'' She whispered. Tony almost couldn't hear it.

''Why?'' Tony asked. ''You can tell me the truth you know that''

''I don't know'' She shrugged.

''From which part did you lie?'' Tony asked.

''Mom, wasn't the one answering the door'' Ivy said. ''I.. I was. Mom didn't even hear the doorbell. I thought it was my moms friend from work, they ride together sometimes''

''But it wasn't?'' Tony asked. She shook her head. ''What really happened?''

The expression on her face changed. No sadness, no fear, not trembling because of that she wanted to cry. Not emotion at all. ''He grabbed me... said: 'You're much better than your mother'. I screamed and that's when my mom came, she started yelling to him to let me go... and she attacked him... I cut myself on the thing that people use to unlock the gun, when I got loose'' She explained.

'' _The trigger..'' _Tony thought.

''I ran upstairs and then the I told you the truth'' Ivy said, she was cool about it. Too cool for his liking.

''How are you feeling? Are you okay?'' Tony asked, for the first time today.

''I'm fine'' She said coldly.

Tony narrowed his eyes to her for a second, but knew that now was not a good time. He knew all to well what she was going through. He did the exact same thing when he was eight. Her stage of dinail. saying that he was fine, not wanting to talk about anymore.

In the moment of silence, Tony noticed that the shower was no longer running. ''It's gonna be okay kid'' He said and kissed her temple.

He stood up and walked to go out and go to the bathroom. However, he stopped in the door frame and looked one more time to Ivy. She had sunk onto her bed, already in her pajama. Tony tapped the door frame once and went to the bathroom.

…**..**

**20 minutes later, 7:50 pm**

''If you girls need something, just come to the living room okay?'' Tony said as he stood in the door frame again. ''And don't make it too late, you both had a big day''

''We won't, daddy. Goodnight'' Hannah said and switched on her night light.

''Goodnight'' Ivy whispered, burying her head into her pillow.

''Night, girls'' Tony finally said. He switched off the big lamp and closed the door.

He went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Once back on the living room, he plopped down on the couch and let out a deep sigh. He didn't mention to Hannah that he had to work in the weekend, although he knew she already figured it out, with Ivy and all. Tony rubbed his forehead and took a big and long sip from his beer.

He glanced over to the hall, where already, Hanna's night light was out. They were sleeping.. _hopefully. _Tony turned on the TV and started searching through the channels.

…**..**

**Outside Tony's apartment. 8:30 pm**

Gibbs glanced up from his car seat, to Tony's apartment window. Light was flickering, thought the closed white curtains, so he knew that Tony was watching TV. Maybe with Ivy. He had never been here before. Tony was the one always coming to him. But now he didn't.

Today was the weirdest day... maybe of the year. All his years in NCIS, Tony was off. It was a mystery of what he was doing outside his job. But this last 6 months it had increased. Gibbs had thought that Tony had upgraded his amount of one night stands. Because he always talked about them, or girlfriends, he had sometimes... rarely... never...

The look in Tony's eyes when, from the conversation just before they went into that house today.. _''No girls?''_ He had asked. Tony answered him truthfully ''_No, not one_''. But what was it then? What the hell was he doing with his time. Gibbs only hoped that he was something good and that his agent, his _best_ agent, wasn't throwing his job... his _life _away.

But then he saw him with Ivy.

_***Flashback***_

_''Clear!'' Gibbs said as he came from the kitchen. He just had checked the kitchen and the backyard. Nothing. Not one movement._

_''Living room is also clear'' Ziva told him, when she also came into the hall._

_''Guys!'' McGee called as he came rushing from the stairs. ''Boss, is ducky finished yet?''_

_''Why?'' Gibbs asked._

_''Uhm... Tony...'' McGee trailed off. He didn't know how to say this.. it was weird and he was confused._

_''Why? What is it? Is Tony hurt?'' Ziva asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice. ''What happened McGee?'' She demanded an answer._

_''No Tony isn't.. We.. He..found a little girl in her bedroom. He calming her down... but she has a cut on her arm. Doesn't seem so good''_

_''You left Tony alone with a little girl'' Ziva said skeptical. She glanced over to Gibbs, who had his eyebrows raised in surprise._

_''He's really doing a great job'' McGee said with surprise in his voice._

_''I'll go get Ducky'' Gibbs said and turned around._

_''I have to see this!'' Ziva said and rushed up the stairs._

_***End flashback**__*_

What he saw then, was strange to see. Tony was so good with her. And later on, he was determined to take her home with him. Gibbs could see that it was almost not up for discussion. The look in the Very Special Agent's eyes, pleaded. He didn't know why, but he just said yes. He knew somehow, he could trust Tony with her.

Gibbs was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed movements in the car a couple of meters away across the street. Only now he noticed that he knew the car. Very well. Gibbs rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, out of frustration, anger? No more out of knowing that this was going to happen.

He opened his door and got out of the car. The cold winter breeze on the far still autumn night, hit him right away. He tugged his collar of his coat and slammed his car door shut. Gibbs waited until a car... that was driving... way to hard in this weather, went by and crossed the street to the other car. He could see the one in the drivers seat was sinking low slowly, noticing Gibbs coming their way.

Gibbs opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat. They sat there in silence for a moment, both stealing glances up to Tony's apartment window and to each other.

Gibbs spoke and broke the silence after 5 minutes. ''I thought I told you, not to come here tonight, Ziva'' He said and looked at her.

Ziva leaned her head back against the seat. ''Yeah well.. I'm worried''

''Why? He didn't do anything wrong except from being late again'' Gibbs raised his brows at her.

''I.. I don't know. He's struggling with something, acting weird, going home early, coming in too late, looking extremely tired... He was always a little... mysterious.. ''Ziva smiled a moment to herself. ''_One of the many reasons...'' _She thought. ''But recently, its only getting worse... If somethings wrong.. I want to help him''

''I know'' Gibbs only replied. He knew Ziva well. He trusted her. And he could see she truly cared about Tony's wellbeing. Not only as a partner, but just as him and her. The teasing... the joking, but overall the urge to always know what the other's thinking and wanting to know the other is fine. It reminded him so much of him and Shannon.

''What are _you_ doing here?'' Ziva asked, for the first time looking at him.

''Same, just wanted to go inside, then I saw your car'' Gibbs explained. Ziva nodded in understanding. ''Come on. Lets go talk to Tony'' He said and already opened the car.

''He's not going to like that we are here'' Ziva said with a smirk.

''I don't care'' Gibbs replied simply and closed the door.

Ziva hurried herself out of the car too and followed him inside the building. They stood in front of the buzzers, hesitating if they should buzz, because then Tony could say 'no' and not let them in.

A moment later a older lady came opened the door from the inside, ready to go out. She was just about to close the door when:

''Excuse me?'' Ziva stopped her. ''We're here for Tony DiNozzo.. he's a good friend of ours'' She said sweetly.

''Antonio? Of course! Don't bother buzzing him. He will be glad to have guests as a surprise. He never has guests'' The woman replied with a Mexican accent. She held the door open for them.

Ziva was surprised to hear that Tony never had guests, but hid it. ''Thank you so much!'' Ziva said happily and went through the door.

The lady smiled to Gibbs, as he passed and then walked out. Gibbs and Ziva went up the stairs.

''How do you know Tony's apartment number anyway, Ziva?'' Gibbs asked in whisper as they stood in front of the door.

''I'm a investigator now, aren't I?'' Ziva said with a smirk. Gibbs smirked back and knocked on the door.

They waited for a moment, but got no response. Ziva frowned and looked at her watch. *8:45 pm*. Not that late. Now she was the one pounding on the door, only slightly harder.

They heard a muffled moan and a groan, before footsteps came closer. Tony slung the door open. ''Mrs. Loveheart.. I don't ha—'' He cut his words off. His eyes widened for a moment as he saw, that is not the one he thought that was at his door ''Boss? Ziva?'' He said shocked. ''What are you two doing here?''

''We wanted to know if everything went well'' Ziva said honestly.

''I told you guys, I can handle this'' Tony snapped.

''Your cranky'' Ziva stated and raised her eyebrows.

''I fell asleep on the couch. I told ya I was tired today. You woke me up.. it's my right to be cranky'' Tony crossed his arms.

''Just let us in DiNozzo and give me some kind of alcohol'' Gibbs said knowing he wouldn't have bourbon in the house. He passed Tony and walked into the apartment. Ziva did the same, but gave him a small smile before passing him fully.

Entering the living room, both Ziva and Gibbs were surprised about two things. One, It was much bigger than they had expected. And two, several toys were on the floor and others in a plastic box in the corner of the living room.

''Wow.. Tony, I know you said you had to go to take care of things, so that she could sleep here. But is this a bit too much?'' Ziva asked looking around to all the toys and the more homely feeling in the house than she expected.

''Make yourself comfortable, while you come unannounced in my apartment anyway'' Tony said, ignoring her question and walked over to the kitchen.

Gibbs and Ziva took off their coats and laid them in the corner of the couch, before sitting on it themselves. A moment later Tony came out of the kitchen, three beers in his hand. He had already opened them and let Ziva and Gibbs each take one from his hand before he sat down at a leather chair matching the couch.

''So tell me why both of you are here'' Tony said after all of them took a sip. ''How did you ended up here by the way? Didn't you have to buzz me?''

''A nice Mexican lady, let us in after we told her, we were your friends'' Gibbs explained. Tony rolled his eyes and nodded in understanding. It was his neighbor from across the hall.

''Why are you really here?'' Tony wanted to know.

''We were kind of worried about you'' Ziva said honestly. ''You seem off.. more than normal I mean''

''Gee thanks'' He said sarcastically.

''She means it DiNozzo'' Gibbs said. ''And I still want to know what I asked you this morning''

***Flashback***

_''No girls?'' Gibbs asked._

_''No not one'' Tony said sternly._

_''Than.. what is it that you are hiding from me DiNozzo?'' Gibbs' voice was suddenly worried._

***End Flashback***

There was moment of silence in the room. Tony was discussing with himself, if now was a good time to tell them. Especially with Ziva around. He wasn't expecting her. Maybe Gibbs, but not Ziva.

When Ziva wanted to speak up the door in the hall suddenly opened and Ivy came running out.

''Mister Tony!'' She said worried.

''Ivy?'' Tony frowned. Ivy ran over to Tony, ignoring the rest in the room ''What is it? Are you hurt? did you have a bad dream?'' He asked worried.

''You have to com. It's Hannah!'' She said and pulled on his sleeve.

''What is it with Hannah?'' Tony frowned and forgot about Ziva and Gibbs for a moment.

''I woke up because she was mumbling and walking around in the room. then all the sudden she threw up! You have to come, it stinks and she's afraid to come out'' Ivy exclaimed and grabbed his hand to follow her.

Tony hurried to the bedroom leaving Ziva and Gibbs both with one tiniest question. ''Who the hell is Hannah?''

Once in the bedroom, Hannah was sobbing on her bed. Her knees pulled up, arms wrapped around it and her head on her knees. Tony looked in at the puddle of vomit, near her closet and grimaced for a second. He avoided the puddle and walked to Hannah.

Ivy wasn't sure what to do and sat down next to her. Gibbs and Ziva had snapped out of their confusion and had also hurried to towards the bedroom. They stood in the doorway watching the scene, with only more confusion to follow.

''Sweetie, you feel alright?'' Tony asked. ''_Dumb question of course she doesn't!_''

''No..'' Hannah cried. ''I.. I made a mess.. I wasn't fast enough... I wanted to go to the bathroom, but then I heard talking..'' She trailed off.

Tony rubbed her back as he knew that made her feel a little better. It always did. ''Ssshh, it's okay, sweetie, I'm here. I'm going to clean it up. You want a glass of water?''

She looked up. Her face was cover in stained dried tears and wet tears going over them. ''I'm sorry, daddy'' She cried.

And there is was. The bomb just dropped on Ziva and Gibbs. Tony looked at them. They had both widened eyes and shocked at what they just heard. Also they had one thought on their minds.. ''**_Daddy?!_**''

* * *

_**So there it is :D the bomb has exploded, on... maybe 33% of all the members of team Gibbs. What did you think? Tell me in a review! :D i love them! **_

_**So maybe i'm gonna make another chapter with 14 hours :) not sure so not promising anything, only that right now? i know what i'm gonna do in the next chapter and i'm excited about it! :D**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	6. I Love You, Daddy

**_So just to point out... I found the the info about diabetes on the internet and i looked it over so that i knew that that it would be correct. Plus i self have a friend that has it and told me some things about it. the only thing is that i found it in Dutch.. so maybe it is different here, i dunno.. but i translated it to English... so please stop saying things.. cause what i found and what i was told i believe is true.. _**

**_Also... if your not a Tiva fan... i told you in previous chapters that Tiva is going to be in this story.. and also in the summary. so stop saying that you don't like them. _**

**_Okay back to normal... THAAAAAANKKK YOU for reviewing and following or favoriting my story! :D i just love all you guys sooooo much! :)_**

**_I have some busy days in the weekends... which normally for other would be the days to rest.. i have to work extra hard! so next update will be... monday max! _**

**_Enjoy your reading!_**

* * *

**Tony's apartment, 9:00 pm**

Tony looked at Ziva and Gibbs, knowing that he had _a lot _of explaining to do.. but again this wasn't the time. ''Ziva.. will you get a glass of water? Please?'' Tony almost sounded pleading and snapped her out of her shock.

She nodded and walked out.. ''_Daddy... dad? Abba? A father... Tony is her father!_'' She didn't know what to think about it. This was so confusing. But he asked her to do something and she had his back. She **always** had his back! But her mind was flying everywhere. What was she supposed to be? Angry? Sad? Happy for him having a daughter? Why didn't she know? Didn't he trust her?

Back Gibbs looked at Tony for a moment, who was still trying to calm _his daughter_!

''Ssshh! It's gonna be okay, Hannah you did nothing wrong okay?'' Tony reassured her. She nodded slightly. ''Daddy's gonna clean up okay? Just yell if you feel like throwing up again''

''Okay'' She said softly.

Ivy still wasn't sure what to do here. Tony looked at her and smiled as he saw the ''You're being a good big sister, Ivy'' Tony told her and he stood up. He went to get the stuff and clean up the mess, but stopped in the doorway and looked at Gibbs, with both, fear, confusion of what was happing and he felt sorry for dumping this on them this way.

''I.. uh... please stay with them, while I get the stuff to clean it up...'' Tony said, but it was a question. Gibbs didn't have to do it.

Gibbs nodded. ''What's her name again?'' He asked.

''Hannah'' Tony let out a small smile before heading for the bathroom.

''Okay, since it's your house.. I should say.. On it boss'' Gibbs joked.

''Thanks, boss'' Tony said and walked out to get the stuff.

Gibbs waited a moment before going further into the room. He walked over and sat down, just like Tony, between Ivy and Hannah.

Ivy was okay with it and smiled at him, but Hannah jumped as there was suddenly a strange man on her bed. She shoved a little away from Gibbs and stared at him.

''W.. who are you?'' Hannah asked. She took him his appearance and body language, with suspicious eyes.

''I'm uh... I'm your fathers... boss'' Gibbs said. ''_God! That was weird to say'' _He thought.

Hannah was quiet for a moment. ''Gibbs?''

''Yeah.. the one and only'' Gibbs said to her.

''I thought, you didn't know... that I uh.. was here..'' Hannah was confused.

''Trust me kid.. I didn't'' Gibbs tried to reassure her.

''Oh Gosh! Now you know, because I am sick and my daddy didn't want for you to find out. This is all my fault. He's gonna be so mad!'' She started crying again.

''Whoa whoa whoa! Hannah, if anyone is going to be mad at anyone, than it is me at your dad, not your dad at you. Otherwise I will slap it out of him'' Gibbs said and pulled the little girl to him.

Ziva came back to the bedroom and Gibbs looked up to her. She had the glass in her hand, but her face was a slight color of red and she was breathing heavy.

''What happened to you?'' Gibbs asked raising her eyebrows.

''I... uh... passed Tony on the way'' She said trying to hide anger.

…**..**

**What happened in the kitchen**

As Tony came out of the bed room and into the kitchen, he saw Ziva looking through the cabinets, trying to find the something to put water in. He walked over to the opposite cabinet of the one she opened and grabbed a glass himself. ''Here'' He said friendly.

Ziva on the other hand, shot daggers with her eyes at him. And ripped the glass out of his hand. ''Thank you'' she said sarcastically.

She filled the glass with water and wanted to walk away, but Tony grabbed her arm. ''Ziva, wait a minute. Calm down will you?''

''Calm down?'' She laughed. ''Tony, you. Have. A. Daughter'' She made clear he got the message.

''_And she chose for 'angry_'' He thought. ''Yeah. I know. This was not the way for you to find out'' He explained.

''Than, when were you gonna tell me... us?'' She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

''I'll explain everything when she's calm, just.. bring the water to her'' Tony said frustrated.

She rolled her eyes ''Fine'' Ziva said coldly and walked away.

Tony watched her walk away and rubbed his forehead. He let out a deep sigh and went back for searching the stuff he needed.

…**...**

**Back in the bedroom**

Ziva walked over to Hannah and knelt down in front of her. ''Here you go'' She said and smiled at her.

''Thank you'' Hannah said, grabbed the glass and took a sip. ''My tummy hurts'' she said and rubbed over her stomach.

Ziva went with her hand in her pocket and pulled out a aspirin. She opened the casing. She broke it in half and put one half back. ''This will make you feel better''

Hannah said nothing and took the aspirin too. She looked at Ziva. ''So is everyone of NCIS here?'' she asked.

''Why?'' Gibbs asked, surprised that she knew about that.

''Well you are here.. and Ziva's here, I thought that the rest was here too'' Hannah said.

''You don't know me.. but you know Ziva?'' Gibbs asked surprised and looked at Ziva, who was just as surprised.

''I never saw her before... not for real anyway'' Hannah explained.

''Huh? Then where did you see me'' Ziva raised her confused.

''I was not supposed to say that! Oh Gosh! I'm doing everything wrong today!'' Hannah fell backwards on the bed.

''No you don't!'' Ivy spoke up, for the first time Tony wasn't around. Hannah straightened herself and looked surprised. ''Mister Tony, picked you up from school, saw that you were not feeling well and was actually thinking about bringing me back to Gibbs, but you insisted that I stayed here. Said you wanted to help people, just like Mister Tony does. That's not doing anything wrong''

''She's right, Hannah'' Tony said leaning against the door frame with 2 buckets, paper towel roll and mops. He sat the stuff down and walked over to her, kneeling down next to Ziva. ''It's not you're fault that you are sick and you did a great job helping me with Ivy today. And that from a minute ago... we uh.. talk about that later'' He said and tapped her knee and looked at Ziva from the corner of his eyes. ''Now, are you feeling a little better?'' Hannah sniffled once and nodded. ''Good, I want you to go and sit in the living room for a while with Ziva, Gibbs and Ivy while I clean up, okay?''

She nodded again and leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. ''I love you, daddy''

Tony tightened his grip on her for a second and smiled. ''I love you too, sweetie'' He pulled away and gave her a kiss on her forehead. ''Now go, show Ziva and Gibbs the apartment, besides my bedroom'' He winked at her. She smiled.

''Follow me!'' She hopped off.

Everyone stood up and started walked out of the bedroom. Only Gibbs didn't move.''I'll help _your dad_ with cleaning up here'' He told them.

The other's went out and Tony was already expecting something like this would come. ''Gibbs—'' He started but was cut off.

Before he could say anything he was pushed down on Hannah's bed and gave him a few massive headslaps. Tony flinched every time with the force. Eventually it stopped and Gibbs was looking at him with a death stare. ''You wanna explain to me, why a little girl starts crying at the fact she thinks that you're going to be mad at her, for telling me that you're her father, DiNozzo?'' He barked.

''I would never be mad at her. Not for that! She's really emotional, especially when she's not feeling well'' Tony explained. Gibbs stared at him and Tony sighed. ''I'll tell you and Ziva everything.. just like you told them help me with this, I could really use the help.. this day went different that I thought''

Gibbs nodded. ''But I want to know _everything_! No more secrets. You're gonna tell me everything you held behind and then I'm going to think about how many head slaps your deserve, understand that, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs told him.

''Yes! Okay'' Tony straightened himself and stood up. He walked over to the two buckets and threw the paper towel roll over to Gibbs. ''Thanks, boss''

…**..**

**20 minutes later, 9:25 pm**

Once done in the bedroom with almost no talking at all, Tony and Gibbs went to the living room. They found Ziva sitting in the middle of the couch, with a sleeping Hannah and Ivy on both sides.

''They were tired'' Ziva explained, as the two man stood in front of her, watching the nice picture.

Tony smiled. ''I can see that. Gibbs.. would you mind picking up Ivy and bring her to her bed, while I do the same with Hannah?''

Gibbs shook his head. No he wouldn't mind. Why would Tony think that?

A while later Gibbs and Tony both came back. Tony plopped down next to Ziva and Gibbs took Tony's former place on the big chair.

Tony let out a sigh and looked at his two co workers. ''Anything on the case, boss?'' He asked.

''You're gonna start changing the subject already, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

''No..'' Tony looked down. Almost ashamed of what had happened. He closed his eyes ''This was really not the way I pictured you to find out'' He said frustrated.

''From what Hannah told me. You weren't planning at all to tell any of us'' Gibbs said.

''I wasn't'' Tony admitted. ''Not until half a year ago'' It was silent for a moment and Tony looked up to Gibbs.

''How old is she DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked, seeing that Tony didn't know where to start.

''She turns six, three days before Christmas'' Tony told her.

''So she is here all her life?'' Ziva spoke up, a little coldly.

''Yes'' Tony said and nodded.

''Why didn't you tell us, Tony? Didn't you trust us?'' Ziva asked, she narrowed her eyes.

''I do trust you. I.. I was trying to... protect her. I thought that if she wasn't involved with NCIS.. only know that I catch bad guys... that no one knew about her. She would be save. Only my dad and Lilly know about her'' He explained and saw the curious looks about the last name. ''Before you ask.. Lilly is her au pair. She's here for 2 night a week. No I never dated her and I never will'' Tony smiled.

''Why do you think that this way you would protect her'' Gibbs asked.

''I thought that if no one knew about her, that other 'bad guys' wouldn't think to get to me, while hurting her. She was already hurt when Kate died—'' Tony said but was cut off.

''Kate knew about her?'' Gibbs was surprised.

''Yes. Kate found out during a surprise visit.. just like you guys... Hannah grew attached to her and then she was... killed. Have you any idea how you have to tell a 3 year old kid to tell that her and daddy's friend, isn't coming anymore?'' Tony said frustrated. ''I was only protecting her. That is the truth''

Gibbs let out a sigh. ''It explains a lot''

''What?'' Tony was slightly confused. Ziva was too.

''She turns six, right? so... she goes to school from just after the summer. It explains why you were too late, so many times in the last six months'' Gibbs explained. Tony nodded in understanding.

''But.. where's the mother? Doesn't she help you with Hannah or is she...'' Ziva trailed off as she saw that Tony knew where she was going with it.

''No her mom is alive. Wendy.. is alive'' Tony sighed.

''Wendy... the ex-fiancée.. Wendy?'' Gibbs asked. Ziva was surprised. She didn't know that Tony was engaged before.

''Yes... apparently, she found out that she was pregnant, three days before she uh.. left me at the altar'' Tony said. Ziva's shocked face, turned sad. He saw it, but continued his story. ''She didn't have the guts to tell me. And we didn't speak or saw each other from there on. 7 months later I got a call from the hospital, saying that a family member of mine was there. I went over there, not knowing what to expect... especially not to find... Hannah. I got only a letter from Wendy saying she was sorry, but that she was... or isn't ready to be a mother, but knew that I was to be a father. She also left a letter for Hannah to read, when I thought she was ready'' He explained and pointed to the closed envelope above the fire place. ''Ever since than.. Hannah's with me. When she was only 36 hours old''

''That's awful!'' Ziva exclaimed. Gibbs and Tony looked at her surprised. ''I mean... that she did that. Not that Hannah's with you. But how can you abandon a child? A sweet tiny innocent child!''

''I know Ziva. That same question am I asking myself for six years. But Wendy made it clear she wants nothing to do with her. Told me to raise her with another mother. One that deserves my and Hannah's love'' Tony said. He looked at his hands.

''I want to smack her head'' Ziva told them.

Tony looked up and chuckled. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. ''I'm sure you do'' Tony said.

Silence fell over them and Tony let out another sigh.

''You're doing a good job, Tony'' Gibbs finally said.

''Uhm.. thank you.. boss'' Tony was a little confused.

''I mean it. I can see that Hannah loves you very much. She doesn't want to hurt you and you don't want her to get hurt. Yes so maybe.. it was a very stupid plan to not tell me, but you did it for the right reasons'' Gibbs explained.

''Thank you. That means a lot'' Tony said. ''Can I stay home tomorrow.. I mean she's still sick and Lilly can't come—'' He asked.

''No'' Gibbs said simply. Tony's hope fell. ''But you can come in later. Take her and Ivy with you. We need you to catch the 'Bad guys' ''

''I'm not sure if I'm ready for the rest to find out, Gibbs'' Tony admitted.

''To bad DiNozzo'' Gibbs barked. ''You can't do things like this any longer. It lasted long enough and we can see that's eating you up. We need you at your best. If the team knows about it, than we can help you and make arrangements for you''

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. ''How late do you want me in tomorrow?''

''I want you and Ziva in around 10:30 tomorrow morning. If Hannah's still sick, Ducky will check her out'' Gibbs explained.

''I already called th—'' Tony began to argue but then realized something. He looked at Ziva, who also was confused. ''Wait.. why does Ziva get to come in late too?'' .

''Oh.. I forgot to tell you? You said that.. your au pair... Lilly... can't come and help you, so Ziva is staying with you, until Ivy's going with her father'' Gibbs said hiding the smirk.

''Gibbs, I don't—'' Ziva began to argue.

''I recall the words that you said before we came: _'If he's struggling with something, I want to help him with it'_ and you see Ziva, Tony's really struggling, taking care of two kids. You wanted to help, so you're going to help'' Gibbs stated. ''End of discussion''

''Okay'' Tony said. ''Yes, boss'' Ziva said.

Gibbs stood up. ''Okay. Now I go home and I see you guys tomorrow at 10:30, not one second later''

''We won't be late'' Tony said and wanted to stand up.

''You stay DiNozzo. I can find the door myself'' Gibbs said and walked to the door. A few moments later Tony and Ziva heard the door open and close a couple of seconds after that, leaving them in the living room alone and a little awkward.

* * *

_**So... yeah! that's it :) i hope you liked it! tell me what you think about this chapter, if you liked it. **_**_Next chap will be up on monday... max :D._**

**_-X- Leonie_**


	7. Girly Conversations

_**So i told you guys that i would upload today! So here it is. sorry if it's already thuesday with you guys, but here it is still monday :D It took me sooo long to write this chapter. Had a very stressing weekend, not feeling well myself and today.. i litterally lost it.. the inside of me.. so i'm sick too. Yay! :( But still the chapter for you. **_

_**Thanks for all your lovely reviews and welcome to all the new followers i seriously love ALL OF YOU! **_

_**Enjoy your reading :)**_

_previously in W2LB1:_

_''We won't be late'' Tony said and wanted to stand up._

_''You stay DiNozzo. I can find the door myself'' Gibbs said and walked to the door. A few moments later Tony and Ziva heard the door open and close a couple of seconds after that, leaving them in the living room alone and a little awkward._

* * *

__**Tony's apartment, 9:50 pm**

Ziva glanced over to Tony. He really looked tired and could probably use the sleep. She wanted to say something about that, but Tony spoke up first. ''So... you thought something was wrong?'' He asked.

She shot him a angry glare.

''You are still mad?'' Tony asked. Her eyebrows raising and arms crossing, was her answer. ''Ziva, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I know now that I should have sooner. But I didn't, and I thought I had told you why''

''Kate apparently knew'' Ziva shot back.

''She found out!'' Tony called frustrated. Then realization downed on him, remembering that there were two girls sleeping in the same apartment. ''And then she died, Ziva'' He said less loud, but still frustrated.

''You think I didn't know that?'' Ziva hissed.

Tony looked at her for moment. He could see that talking about Kate hurt her too. ''Sorry...It's just... I don't want her to go through that again... _I _don't want see her go through that again'' He admitted.

Ziva took a deep breath to calm herself. ''I told Gibbs that I wanted to help you, so I help you''

''You thought, something was wrong?'' He repeated the forgotten question.

''Not necessarily. But I knew that you were hiding something. I just... couldn't find out if it was good or bad, or just you with one night stands, which apparently are a lot less, I hope''

Tony let out a smirk, as his eyes met Ziva's for a moment. The smile faded, when he turned serious again, looking back to his hands on his lap. ''To tell you the truth... I only had that kind of relationship with a woman, four or five times, in 6 years time and that was after dating for a couple of weeks''

''I'm glad to hear that'' Ziva replied to that. Tony raised his eyebrows, in order for her to elaborate herself. ''That you are more serious about relationships then you lead on, I mean. Shows that you are much more mature about it''

''How can't I be? She's the kid here and I'm the adult. I maybe not show it to you guys but I really am trying'' Tony said.

''I know you can be mature, Tony. When you need to be'' Ziva said. They felt in a comfortable silence for moment and she saw him yawn. ''You need to sleep''

''Yeah.. uhm.. you can have my bed, I'll take the couch'' Tony suggested.

''Really? Are we having that discussion again'' She asked and raised her eyebrows, hiding the amusement. ''Tony. Gibbs wants you to bring you A-game... that's why he lets you sleep in. Not going to work when you can't walk, twist, sit or move at all, because you slept on the couch and hurt your back, does it?''

Tony was silent, reasoning the explanation in his head and finding that Ziva was right. He sighed. ''I'll get you a blanket and a pillow'' He said and wanted to stand up.

''You uh... have something I can wear too?'' Ziva asked, hesitantly. ''This wasn't really planned. I only have clothes for tomorrow in my overnight bag in the car'' She explained.

''Sure. I think I have something that you can wear'' Tony said and disappeared in his bed room for a moment and she stood up, debating on following him, or wait. When she finally decided to wait, Tony already came back with a blanket, a pillow and black flannel pants and a marine blue tank top.

Ziva raised her eyebrows at the girls clothes. ''You're hiding, wearing girls clothing's, Tony?'' She smirked.

''Ha-ha, very funny'' He said sarcastically, gaining a chuckle. ''They're Lilly's, you have the same size and I'm sure she won't mind, you using them'' He held them out.

Ziva gladly accepted them. ''She's Hannah's au pair, yes?'' She remembered.

''Uhu. About a year now. From Monday, until Wednesday, she sleeps on the couch, which can be unfolded into a bed, by the way'' He said and started doing so. Ziva watched him as he did and Tony knew what she was thinking. ''I know her from high school, she's one of my best friends, out of NCIS of course. And I told you the truth, I never dated her and I never will. Wanted to, yes in the first week that I met her. I was we were fifteen then. She, in that hour, already made clear that I was not her type'' Tony told her, with a smirk.

''How?'' Ziva was curious as she thought the smirk was a little weird.

''She made out with her _girlfriend_, right in front of me'' Tony finished making up the bed and faced her with a grin.

''So the only time you can live with a girl half a week, for more than a year, is when she's a lesbian?'' Ziva teased.

''I survived, Paris with you didn't I?'' Tony retorted. ''Snoring and all...''

She narrowed her eyes. ''That was two nights, one time. And I had a cold, Tony. I always have that after a flight. The climate change does that to me''

Tony laughed. ''Ha! You didn't go to Barbados like Monica did in FRIENDS, Ziva''

''Who's Monica and what happened to her in Barbados?' Ziva was confused.

Tony stopped laughing completely. He was discussing with himself, if he should elaborate, but he was too tired. ''Never mind. Anyway. The bathroom is next to Hannah's room. Have a good night and I see you in the morning'' He casually and went towards his bedroom. Ziva walked towards the bathroom. Tony stopped, before his door. ''Hey, Ziva?''

She turned. ''Yeah?''

''Thank you, for wanting to help me''

''That's okay, Tony. That's was partners do for each other'' Ziva smiled softly

Tony smiled too. ''I guess. Goodnight''

''Goodnight'' Ziva said and closed the bathroom door behind her.

…**..**

**Living room 3:15 am**

Somehow, Ziva had managed to actually fall asleep on the pull out. She looked at the ceiling in the dark room. She wanted to still be angry at Tony. But she understood his reasons and couldn't bring the anger up anymore.

She woke up when she heard moving in the bedroom where the girls had been asleep. She wasn't sure if she should go there. It wasn't really her place to check on Hannah and Ivy, was it? ''_I did promise to help..._'' She thought to herself.

At that moment Ziva heard the bedroom door open, she sat up straight. Her first instinct was to pull her gun. Sure enough her second thought came just a fast, that it were kids, not enemies. She heard Hannah and Ivy whispering, but couldn't quite hear full words.

As they came in to the living room, they giggled and went over to the door of Tony's bedroom and didn't realize the sitting figure on the pulled out couch.

''Where do you think, that you guys are going?'' Ziva asked promptly.

Both girls let out a squeal, jumped and turned. Ivy recognized the voice, ran over to light switch and turned on the light, seeing Ziva sit on the pull out arms crossed.

''Why are you still in mister Tony's house?'' She asked softly and she regained her heart rate to normal.

''Gibbs ordered me to stay, to help watch over you'' Ziva explained. She looked over to Hannah and noticed she was a little out of breath. ''You okay?''

Hannah took a deep breath and released it slowly, to calm herself. ''Yeah. Not used that someone's awake around here at this time''

Ziva raised her eyebrows, knowing now that this wasn't the first time she was awake around this time a night. ''Why are _you_ awake?'' She asked.

''I just am'' Hannah said sternly.

''No you're not'' Ivy said. She turned to Ziva again. ''She had a nightmare and than she threw up again in the bucket'' She cleared out.

''You're a blabbermouth'' Hannah stated.

''Just helping you'' Ivy pointed out. Hannah looked away from her and crossed her arms.

''Now now girls. Let's not fight and let's not wake _mister _Tony up. He needs his sleep.'' Ziva said and came from the couch. She stood in front of the two girls and then a idea popped into her head. ''Tell you what, Hannah. You give me a detailed tour through the kitchen and I will make you some warm milk and you tell me what the dream was about''

Hannah's eye furrowed for a second as she considered it. Then she nodded slyly. ''Okay'' And she lead the way.

About 7 minutes later, Ziva poured milk out of the pan into the mugs. She put the pan in the sink and walked over with two mugs and handed them to the girls.

''Thank you'' Ivy said softly. This was the most that she had spoken to Ziva in the whole day/night. She took an sip. ''So, Mister Gibbs told you to stay here?''

''Yeah, but I wanted to, too. I always want to help my friends'' Ziva said. She looked over to Hannah, who was gulping her milk in order she didn't have to speak. Ziva grabbed the mug and slowly settled it back on the table. ''Why don't you tell me what the nightmare is about?''

Hannah lowered her gaze on her hands. ''I.. I don't remember''

''You know what's weird?'' Ziva asked. Hannah looked at her for a moment an back down as she shook her head. ''You almost never remember good dreams in time, but you always remember the nightmares''

Ivy watched expectingly. Hannah took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. ''I see her''

Ziva frowned. ''Who?''

''My mom'' Hannah said softly. ''I don't really see her, I don't know what she looks like. Daddy never lets me see photo's of her, even though I know he has them, still. But I see her in my dreams. Every time I'm holding daddy's hand and she smiles evil like... like the evil witch in 'the sleeping beauty' and then she turns and walks away. My dad starts crying. I hate it when my daddy cries''

''You have that dream often?'' Ziva asked a little surprised. She also noted the movie reference.

''Only when I don't feel well or I know that daddy is stressed about something'' Hannah explained.

''Drink your milk, honey. It will calm you and you can back to sleep'' Ziva told her. She looked at Ivy. ''How are you feeling?''

''How are you supposed to feel, when you see someone hurt your mom?'' Ivy asked emotionless.

''I.. I don't know. Sad? Angry? Confused? Scared?'' Ziva said slightly taken aback by her.

''Than I guess I'm all of that'' Ivy stated. Ziva eyes saddened. Ivy looked at her and regretted what she said and how she said it. ''Please don't look at me that way, Miss Ziva'' She said sadly. ''It will only make me sadder, I don't want to think about it and I cried enough'' Ivy took another sip of her milk.

Ziva didn't say anything anymore, until the girls both emptied their mug at the same time. ''Okay, time for you to go to bed''

''Do you think that I have to go to school?'' Hannah asked.

Ziva brought her hand to Hannah's forehead. It was warm but not enough to make sure she still had a fever. ''You're father is going to tell you what his plans are tomorrow''

''Okay'' Hannah said and hopped from her chair. Ivy mimicked her as she placed her mug on the kitchen counter to care about it later. Hannah turned and looked at Ziva for a moment. Taking in Ziva's presence and repeating the last 15 minutes in her head.

Ziva wasn't sure what to think of the staring eyes and raised her eyebrows. ''What?'' She asked.

''Nothing. Just remembering that my daddy was right'' Hannah said, with a playful smile.

''Right about...?'' Ziva was confused.

''Goodnight'' Hannah only said and walked back through the living room to her bedroom, followed by Ivy.

''Goodnight, miss Ziva'' Ivy said and closed the door.

Ziva was snapped out of her confused by the sound of the door closing. She sighed. In only those few hours, she had had discovered things, but also their were new things she didn't got a answer to.

She walked to her bed and climbed in it again. Wrapping the blanket around herself, she took in the sent of Tony and smiled. It didn't take long before she fell asleep again.

…**..**

Tony jerked awake, after realizing that he hadn't set the alarm. Looking at the the numbers he was relieved to see that is was 7:02 am. He turned on his back and repeated what had happened yesterday in his mind.

''_That's was partners do for each other_'' He remembered her smile. The smile he loved so much, but he could see that she was still not totally calm and wondered if he should talked to her more.

''Tony?'' Ziva's voice sounded from the other side of the door, before there was knock. ''Can I come in?''

''Yeah'' Tony asked. She opened the door and peeked into the room. By now Tony was sitting up in bed. She walked in, closed the door and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. She smirked. ''What?''

''Your... your hair is sticking up as a porcupine again'' She chuckled.

''I had a good night sleep'' He replied. Her smile faded a little, when he noticed the discomfort. ''What is it?''

''Hannah and Ivy came out tonight, around 3 am'' Ziva told him.

''What? Why?'' He asked and shoved backwards, sitting against the headboard.

''Hannah threw up in the bucket, that you had placed in her room, but that was after she woke up from her nightmare''

Tony let out a sigh of frustration and closed his eyes. He let his head fall back against the wall. ''Again?'' He asked.

''I guess. We talked and drank a little milk and she went back to bed'' Ziva explained.

''She talked to you?'' Tony opened his eyes and looked at her surprise. She nodded. ''Did she tell you what the nightmare was about''

''Yes.. about Wendy. She said that she sees her leave you too over and over again and every time she sees you getting hurt and crying'' Ziva explained to him.

Tony groaned. ''That's the first time in one and a half years that she talked to anyone about them. I never got it out of her''

''She sees you getting hurt, by Wendy leaving you. Are you still hurting Tony?'' Ziva asked.

''I uh.. no. I was hurt a long time, but I'm not hurting anymore. Of course I'm never going to forgive her for what she did. She broke my heart that day when she ran from the altar and she broke it farther when she left Hannah at the hospital, but I'm not hurting anymore over it'' He explained.

''You told Hannah that?'' Ziva asked.

''I didn't know that she was dreaming about Wendy'' Tony excused.

''Now you know. I know I would like hear that, if I was her. I know that my mom is dead. But I will never know what happened. Abba refused to talk about it, even though I could tell it was hurting him and he took it out the wrong way. I know that it's not entirely the same but you get my point'' Ziva said.

Tony wasn't sure what she meant by '_taking it out the wrong way_' but he knew now was not the time. '' I do, thank you. I suppose I have to talk to her. Tonight or something'' Tony told her.

''Uhu. Well then. We're both up. What do you want for breakfast?'' Ziva asked him and already stood up.

''You are going to make breakfast in my kitchen after being forced helping me?'' Tony raised his eyebrows.

''I was not forced Tony, even if it was Gibbs order. I told you, I am glad to help. That's was partners do. That is was friends do'' Ziva smiled at him. He returned the smile as she turned and walked out the room.

Tony also got out of bed, wearing a only sweatpants. He went to the girls room seeing that the two were still sound asleep. He replaced the bucket with vomit for a clean one and went back out.

After emptying the bucket in the bathroom and cleaning it. Tony went to the kitchen when the smell of pancakes became to strong.

''I hope you like, Pancakes A La Ziva'' Ziva said as she turned with two plates as he sat down on the table.

''Don't know. Are you sure they aren't poisoned?'' Tony asked playfully.

''I made mine with the same doe Tony. I would kill myself too. I do not like that idea'' Ziva said and sat down too. She began to eat and watched at Tony hesitantly took a bite.

His face lit up and a grin crossed his face. He rolled his eyes in pleasure and took another one. ''You are challenging those of Lilly's, David'' He stated with his mouth full.

She chuckled. ''Do I win?'' She asked

''No. I think that you are both number one'' He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

''You nervous for this morning? Hannah's going to meet the rest'' Ziva asked.

Tony placed the pancake down on his plate and looked at it as he said,''Terrified''

* * *

_**Yaay so that's it! :D next up, meeting the team! haha the next chapter will be up wednesday :) **_

_**Please tell me what you think, if you like it. Leave a review! i love them!**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	8. Meet Your Family

_**yaay! back to daily update plan for the following week. Next week i'm starting my other stories again, so the updates will be once or twice a week maybe. **_

_**Currently writing two other stories also! Lost And Found (is sequel from Our Little Secret) and The voice Within. Two totally different stories but both Tiva! :D I have also an idea for another story that will have only Tiva-friendship in it. But it will mostly be around Tony (Gotta love him :3) and Gibbs. When i will start that story i don't know. **_

_**I'm babbling! okay anyways... Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the new followers. Have to say for so many followes, which i totally didn't see coming, i would like as much reviews as possible! :D **_

_**Enjoy your reading! (Longest A/N ever! o.O)**_

* * *

**Tony's apartment, 9:03**

''Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?'' Tony asked as Hannah came into the kitchen with Ivy, where he and Ziva were just talking about how to handle today.

Hannah scratched her tummy and the back of her head at the same time she led out a yawn. She always did that. Every singer morning. ''I still feel a little weird, but I kept my vomit inside of my body'' She said.

''Good. I heard you didn't last night though'' Tony cleared as both girls sat at the table as well.

''Yeah... just threw up, nothing special'' Hannah told him.

''Are you gonna start again. You had a nightmare, Hannah. You scared the hell out of me!'' Ivy spoke up.

''Would you stop ratting me out?'' Hannah snapped annoyed.

''I thought that is what big sister do?'' Ivy asked honestly.

''They do'' Ziva said. ''And if you didn't tell him, I already had'' She placed two glasses of orange juice in front of them.

''And here I thought that I was starting to like you just as—'' Hannah began but was cut off.

''Gwendolyn!'' Tony hissed, in order for her not to end that statement. He rarely used her second name, but sometimes he just had to. To make clear he was serious.

Hannah spread a grin on her face and had a evil twinkle in her eye. Knowing _exactly_ the way that Tony talked about Ziva all the time and that he had showed photo's of her. She almost ratted him out last night, with Gibbs in the room also, but that was different. Now she knew what she was saying.

Ziva and Ivy looked at each other in confusion and then back at Hannah and Tony, who were contesting in a stare-off game.

''Tony.. why didn't you let her finish, she was talking to me you know'' Ziva asked, pulling the DiNozzo's back to reality.

''Let's just say that I knew what she was going to say and that it was not meant for you to be heard'' Tony said. ''Or was it, Hannah Gwendolyn DiNozzo?'' He asked through clenched teeth.

Hannah had to try very hard not to let the smirk out. ''No'' She said simply.

With that Ziva let it fall for now. She knew that for Tony, this was going to be a hard day and she didn't want to push.

Tony let out a sigh. Hannah was obviously in _her mood _and that was not what Tony needed today. Hannah began to eat the pancakes that Ziva had placed just after the orange juice.

''So what are we going to do today, Papá?'' She asked innocently.

''Well.. you know how Ziva and I have to work, today to catch the bad guy that hurt Ivy's mom, right?'' Tony explained. He watched Ivy from the corner of his eyes, seeing the hurt expression on her face. ''You're not going to school, but you can't stay here either''

''You want me to go to daycare?'' Hannah asked a little startled. ''Dad I don't like it there! There are to much kids! You know I can't handle that''

''I know and you don't go there'' Tony told her.

''Then what? Does Lilly come?'' She asked.

''No''

''Is there another option?'' Hannah frowned and was confused.

''Well. Since my boss and Ziva know now, I thought that maybe you would like to see where daddy works'' He said.

''Are you kidding me!?'' Her eyes lit up. ''I love that! Can I see you work?''

''Maybe. Depends on what I am doing'' Tony chuckled at her enthusiasm, but he knew that not everything that they shared in the bullpen about the case was for nearly six year old ears. ''But you're gonna meet the rest of the team too. You remember that I told you about Abby and Tim and Ducky and Jimmy right?''

Hannah narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment. ''I recognize the names, but I can't remember it that much''

''That's okay. They are nice and I trust them'' Tony said

''You don't trust the maybe people'' Hannah reasoned.

''That's right'' Tony smiled ''So if I trust them...''

''...Then I should too. I know daddy'' Hannah nodded and finished her pancakes.

…**..**

**NCIS HQ, parking lot, 10:25 am**

Hannah's eyes widened as, Tony parked his car. Ziva and Ivy had taken her car as to give Tony and Hannah give a moment alone.

''Is this building where you work?'' Hannah asked impressed.

''Yup.. so Hannah, listen to me...'' He trailed off.

…**.**

**NCIS HQ, bullpen are, 10:15 am**

Ziva had come in a little earlier then Tony and Hannah did. She had Ivy on her lap and the bullpen was empty. She had met Gibbs a moment ago, but McGee was helping Abby with something down in Labby. Gibbs was getting the troops ready to be in the bullpen, when Tony and Hannah came out of the elevator.

''Why do other people not know about Hannah, Miss Ziva?'' Ivy asked.

Ziva could melt every time Ivy used her polite manners and called her Miss or others Mister.

''That's not my thing to tell. It's a long story that you will hear when the others ask the same question, Ivy''

Ivy nodded in agreement and laid her head against Ziva's chest. Ziva heard the *ding* and her head shot up as Gibbs and the rest came out of it.

''Ziva?'' McGee said surprised.

''Hello'' She greeted.

''Timmy told me that you and Tony were late! We were getting worried. Hey Ivy'' She smiled. The girl only nodded.

''Where is Tony?'' McGee asked, looking around.

''He will be here in about 10 minutes'' Ziva said, after she looked at her watch.

''Oh'' McGee said and went to sit behind his desk.

''Hello, my dear. Did you have a good night with Anthony?'' Ducky asked Ivy.

Ivy nodded. ''Mister Tony is very nice. I like him very much. We watched a movie and ate something i can't remember the name from, but it was Yummy!''

''Since when do little kids like Tony?'' Abby whispered to McGee. ''That never happened before''

''I don't know iether. All I know is what I saw yesterday morning. He was really good with her. Maybe he is maturing'' McGee shrugged.

Gibbs who was sitting behind his desk and observed the bullpen smirked as he listened to their conversation. He was pulled out of his attention when his phone began to ring. ''Yeah Gibbs''

''_Yeah, DiNozzo'' _Tony answered on the other side of the line.

''You sound nervous'' Gibbs stated.

''_I know. But I'm coming up. Everyone is there right?_'' Tony said.

''Yup. Except for Palmer. Apparently he's on vacation'' Gibbs cleared.

''_Oh.. well then I guess she meets him another time... Stepping into the building. See you in a minute_'' Tony said and shut off the conversation.

Ziva and Ivy looked up to him with a smile. They knew it was almost time.

''So bossman why did you need my up here. You know I can't leave my kids alone to long of they are up'' Abby asked.

''Your _kids _can do without you Abbs, for maybe an hour. Longer maybe'' Gibbs laughed as he avoided her question.

''So long?'' McGee asked surprised. ''What is so important. We have a criminal to catch''

Before anyone could answer that, the elevator made his *ding*.

As they all looked around to see Tony coming out of the elevator, all eyes were automatically set on the little girl that was attached to his hand and behind him.

He stopped on the bullpen and scanned all of the other faces. Ivy slit down off Ziva's lap and walked over to Tony and Hannah. Tony let go of Hannah hand. Ivy gave Hannah a hug.

''Aaaawwww'' Abby squealed. ''That's so cute. Ivy is that a friend of yours?''

''Sort of'' Ivy said softly. ''I'm staying with her''

''Huh?'' McGee was confused. ''I thought you stayed with Tony?''

''She does, probie'' Tony said.

''Okay...'' Abby was now just as confused at McGee was.

''I have to tell you guys something'' Tony said as he rolled his chair from behind his desk and set it on the middle of bullpen. Abby and McGee looked at each other for a moment. and Ducky waited patiently near Gibbs' desk.

''Sweetie'' Tony reached out his hand. ''Why don't you come sit with me?'' Hannah nodded and went over to her father. Tony picked her up and she settled comfortably on his lap. He looked at McGee and Abby, who had both curious and confused faces. ''I uh... really don't know how to tell this''

''Why don't I do this one? You already talked yesterday, didn't you?'' Hannah suggested.

Tony looked at her surprised. ''You want to tell our story?''

''Please can I? I never done it. But I would like too and you told it a milion times'' Hannah asked.

''Uhm.. sure'' Tony said.

''Okay...'' Hannah looked over to the weird girl with the ponytails and the slightly awkward man who sat behind her. Then she looked at the man with the scrubs on, and wondered if he was a doctor. She took a deep breath. And then a grin that matched Tony's famous one identically, crossed her face. ''Hi, my name is Hannah Gwendolyn DiNozzo. Proud daughter of my father, Anthony DiNozzo Jr.'' She said.

She saw McGee's and Abby's jaw drop and was almost sure they would hit the ground. Ducky was calm as ever and only smiled, but was also very surprised.

''D... daughter... of.. T.. Tony?'' Abby asked shocked with wide eyes. She looked at Tony who tried to hide behind the girl. ''What?''

''Tony's a father...'' McGee whispered under his breath.

''Well that is certainly a surprise, Anthony'' Ducky replied. He looked at Gibbs. ''I assume that you knew about this, Jethro?''

''Only found out yesterday, Duck'' Gibbs replied.

''Wait?'' Abby snapped back to reality. ''So what she says is true? She's Tony's daughter?''

''_My daughter _would never lie about that, Abby. I raised her too good'' Tony laughed. He was still nervous.

''I.. we don't understand'' McGee spoke. ''You have a daughter all her live?''

''Since she's 36 hours old, yes'' Tony nodded.

''I thought that I was going to tell the story, dad'' Hannah laughed.

''I think that am getting a headache'' McGee said defeated of his confusion.

''I want to know, and after that I'm going to slap your head off, mister'' Abby said pointing at Tony.

''Hey!'' Hannah snapped. ''I don't like that idea, I wanna keep my daddy!''

Abby looked at her surprised. She was not used to that her threats we taking so seriously. She looked at Tony, who had a smirk on his face. ''Sorry...'' She whispered.

''It's okay'' Hannah smiled innocently. ''I guess I'm starting with the beginning, huh?'' The rest nodded patiently. ''Well it all began when my daddy was engaged...'' She began to explain.

She told them the DiNozzo family story from start until she was born. Now that she was finished, she felt the arms of her father tighten around her.

''splendidamente parlato, il mio angelo' Tony whispered in her ear, in Italian. (Beautifully spoken, my angel)

Hannah smiled. ''Grazie papà e la vostra accoglienza'' (Tank you daddy and your welcome''

''Hey! No Italian DiNozzo'' Gibbs said, but couldn't quite hide the light smile in his face.

''Let them be, Jethro. That's their family language'' Ducky said. ''She's beautiful, Tony''

''Thank you'' Tony smiled at the older man. What a little scared him, was the fact that neither McGee nor Abby had said something after Hannah was finished. Especially Abby. ''Abbs—'' But before he could start asking for some kind of question, She ran off down the stairs. The other watched her go in surprise, but truthfully Tony knew something like this would happen.

''Is she okay?'' Hannah asked.

''Don't know. I'll go check her out'' Tony said and put her down. ''Be right back'' He began to run towards the stairs, next to the elevator. ''And don't tell any embarrassing stories about me!'' And with that he disappeared.

Hannah turned. ''That was Abby, right?''

''Why do you ask that?'' Ziva asked.

''Daddy tells me a lot of bedtime stories about NCIS, about catching bad guys'' She said enthusiastically. ''But I don't know how you all looked like''

''_Yet you knew exactly who Ziva was'' ''But you knew exactly who I was'' _Gibbs and Ziva thought at the same moment.

''Then you must be probie!'' Hannah turned to McGee. The others all burst out into laughter. McGee on the other hand, growled at the nickname. ''Did I say something wrong? He's Tim McGee right?''

''No you are right, Hannah'' Ziva laughed. ''That's probie alright''

Ivy chuckled too and looked at Gibbs. Her smile faded slowly as she saw he also looked at her. She knew that he was thinking about her mother and about the bad things that had happened. She slipped of Ziva's lap and walked to him.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows as she stood in front of him. Ducky, Ziva and McGee were too busy laughing with Hannah to notice the two of them. Ivy climbed on his lap and wrapped her little arm around his neck and squeezed her eyes shut. ''Please Mister Gibbs, don't hurt because of me'' She said.

''A little hard, munchkin. Seeing a girl hurting does make me hurt too'' Gibbs said and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

''Just catch whoever killed my mommy'' She said. Gibbs could hear her voice cracking. The first kind of emotion she showed to him.

''I will, I promise you, kid'' Gibbs promised.

…**..**

**NCIS HQ, Stairwell, 11:10 am**

''Abby!'' Tony called out her name. ''Abby. wait a second, where are you going?''

She turned around and Tony stopped in front of her. He was out of breath from trying to catch up with her. ''Leave me alone, Tony'' She said coldly.

''Why are you upset?'' Tony asked. ''Are you really _that _upset with me, for not telling you?''

''I am upset with you for hiding it!'' Abby snapped. ''Do you know how good of an aunt I would be. You are like a brother to me and yet, I know so little about you''

''I'm sorry, okay! But Hannah didn't tell you why I didn't tell you guys'' Tony said stepping closer.

''And why is that?'' Abby crossed her arms.

''Telling you guys, is exposing her to NCIS. Exposing her NCIS, is exposing her to all the murderers that we are trying to catch or have found. Some of them want revenge and you know I have a lot of enemies. I was protecting her. Yes I hurt you and the others in the process, by hiding it. But it was one way or the other, I chose number one. She's my daughter!'' He explained.

''I know... I know...'' Abby calmed herself. ''It's just...'' She trailed off.

''It's just what, Abby?'' Tony pushed.

''I am more upset, by knowing that Wendy hurt my big brother so much'' Abby said and wrapped her arms around Tony.

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. He returned her bear hug and opened his eyes again. ''Abby. Listen to me. I was hurt. And yes I still have problems because of it, but I'm not hurting anymore. She may be the one who gave birth to her, but she's not her mother. Hannah said it herself. I don't want anything to do with her anymore. Hannah is my life and i don't want her to get hurt. But moving on his harder that i thought''

''And why's that?'' Abby asked, pulling away to look at him.

''I trying to find a mother for her, for almost six years now'' Tony chuckled.

''You will. You are not your father Tony. You don't get married seven times and still not find a good mother. You will find her the right mother and your soul mate'' Abby reassured him.

''Thank you. But I'm not hurting anymore, you hear me?''

''Still, when I see her, I will kill her and leave no evidence'' Abby told him.

''You might let Ziva help you. She said something about smacking her'' Tony laughed.

''Sorry about running off. I didn't want Hannah to see me upset''

''Hannah feels the same way, Abby'' Tony said. ''But can we go back upstairs? I don't like the idea of her and the team alone''

''Why?'' Abby asked confused.

''Because she has a mean streak for telling things I don't want you guys to know. Papa DiNozzo, things I mean'' Tony explained.

''Oh!'' Abby jumped up and down and her face lit up. ''I wanna hear all about Papa Tony!'' And with that she ran back upstairs.

Tony shook his head with a smile. ''_Went better than I thought'' _He thought and began he way back to the bullpen.

* * *

_**So yeah! we all knew that Abby was going to be upset with Tony didn't we. If you liked it.. Please tell me, because i wanna hear that :D **_

_**Next chapter tomorrow around the same time.. Max 2 hours earlier or 1 hour later! :D **_


	9. Hide And Go Seek

**_Yay! :D i promised for daily updates this week so that's what i'm gonna do! :D Thanks for all the new followers and the reviews! :D i love you guys!_**

**_Enjoy your readying :)_**

* * *

**NCIS HQ, bullpen area**

''And then he puked! Right into the garbage can!'' Hannah said and the rest laughed their head off.

''No way!'' McGee laughed.

''Yes way! Like my daddy said. I do not lie'' Hannah reassured him.

''I thought I also told you not to tell them 'papa things' '' Tony's voice, came from behind her.

Hannah's eyes widened as she turned. ''How long have you been standing there?'' She asked shocked.

Ziva and McGee looked at each other. They didn't see him either.

''Long enough to here which story you chose'' Tony smiled sweetly. ''Have you also told them that only five minutes later it was not only _me, _who was standing over the garbage can?''

Again the bullpen was filled with laughter. Until a strong female voice cleared her throat behind Tony. Everyone went silent and Hannah looked quizzically at the red haired woman.

''I think that we need to talk, Agent DiNozzo'' Jenny Shepard said, not showing any emotion towards Tony. Her eyes fell on the little girl. ''Hi'' She smiled. ''I'm Jenny''

''Hi'' Hannah said softy. Not sure what to think about the woman.

''Do you mind if I steal your father away for a couple of minutes?'' Jenny asked her.

''Depends.. Does he come back after those couple of minutes?'' Hannah asked.

''I promise'' Jenny said.

Hannah looked at her father, but he also smiled. ''It's okay, Hannah. You can trust everyone here, okay?''

''Okay'' Hannah nodded.

Tony followed Jenny up the stairs and smiled as he looked down and Hannah looked up to him.

''Who was she?'' Hannah turned to Ziva.

''That's the Director. She's Gibbs' boss'' Ziva pointed to Gibbs desk. To her surprise he was already gone and Ivy sat on his chair behind the desk. ''Where is he?'' She asked and looked to McGee and then to Abby. Both had no idea.

''He said that he was needed'' Ivy said softly.

''Oh'' Was the only thing that Ziva could say to that.

''Do you guys want to hear another DiNozzo family story?'' Hannah asked and everyone turned to her again.

''We would love to!'' Abby jumped up and down.

Hannah thought for a moment and then a grin and the twinkle in her eye appeared. ''_Yeah they're gonna like this one'' _She thought.

…**.**

**NCIS HQ, Directors Office**

''Come on in, Agent DiNozzo'' Jenny said as they passed Cynthia and walked straight into the office.

Tony eyes fell immediately on Gibbs, who was already standing the office leaning his back against the wall.

''Sit'' Jenny pointed to the chair.

''Okay. What do you want to talk about?'' Tony asked as he sat down.

''You know, what I want to discus'' Jenny said firmly. ''First I want you to know, that I think that you have a beautiful daughter''

Slightly taken aback, Tony looked at Gibbs, but no weird looks or smirks came from the man. He looked back at Jenny. ''Uh thanks. I would like to think that she got those looks from me'' He grinned.

''I'm sure you do'' Jenny said. Tony's grin fell into a more serious face. ''Agent DiNozzo. I do not appreciate that you hid this from me. Had I known that you had a daughter than I wouldn't have suggested your last assignment to you''

''You mean the one with Jeanne?'' Tony asked although he already knew the answer.

''Exactly. We put you in great danger and if anything went wrong, we would have had the responsibility''

''I understand. To be honest, I didn't know what I got myself into. It was never meant to be go this way. Had I known that, and made it a possibility of Hannah losing her father I would have never said yes to the mission'' Tony explained to her.

''That's good to hear'' Jenny smiled. ''Seems like you are a responsible father''

''I like to think so'' Tony nodded.

''Well now, let's discuss the next thing. Agent Gibbs'' Jenny looked at Gibbs and he came from the wall and sat down next to Tony.

''DiNozzo. You are single dad'' Gibbs began. Tony narrowed his eyes not sure where this was going. ''I have seen you getting more and more tired everyday. That's not only bad for you health and for Hannah, but that is also bad for me and Ziva and McGee. We need you at your A game every time you come in. We need that we can trust you with our six''

''What are you saying?'' Tony asked.

''Director Shepard and I have decided that you can't no—'' Gibbs started but was cut off.

''No! No Gibbs, Director you can't fire me!'' Tony exclaimed. ''I love my job and Hannah loves me for catching the bad guys. You can't do this.. I —''

''DiNozzo!'' Gibbs yelled to shut him up. Tony was startled and shut his mouth. ''What I was going to say is, that we have decided that you no longer work full days and that you have full two days off in a week'' Gibbs explained. Tony looked at him surprised.

''Yes'' Jenny said. ''You are one of my best agents, Agent DiNozzo. And we can't miss you hear fully. We need you. But in order to be at your full strength we know that this is the best thing to do''

''But without those hours I can't afford my apartment or Hannah'' Tony explained.

''We foresaw that point, DiNozzo. For that we will give you a raise. It will almost compromise it and you will not lose that much money per month'' Gibbs said.

''Yo.. you would give me a raise?'' Tony asked surprised. ''Really?'' A grin spread his face.

''Yes, really'' Jenny said. ''You're a darn good agent, DiNozzo. We want to keep you''

''This is unbelievable'' Tony said softly to himself, yet it was loud enough for Gibbs and Jenny to hear. ''So I work only.. 4 days a week?''

''3,5.. do your homework, DiNozzo'' Gibbs said sternly.

''Right'' Tony smiled. ''But what about the days I can't be here?''

''We have assigned a new SFA. He will work with you and the days that you are off, we won't be needing to call you, unless it is an emergency'' Jenny explained.

''Okay. But it's not a probie right?'' Tony asked.

''No, he worked for New York, but moved to DC. He's about your age and has about the same amount of years experience'' Jenny said.

''Yet. He still has to learn all the rules'' Tony smirked.

''I'm sure you gonna help him with that'' Gibbs spoke.

''You're saying that I can smack his head?'' Tony laughed.

''Only when I'm not around, because I'm sure you already do that to McGee'' Gibbs said.

''What makes you think I don't do that to Ziva?'' Tony asked surprised, but got only a glare from Gibbs. ''When does this new arrangement go in?'' He asked changing the subject.

''Monday. You work than from 9:00 till 5:00, instead of 8:00 till 7:00. and you will have the Friday off and the emergencies call in the weekends'' Jenny said.

''I can live with that'' Tony smirked. ''Thank you so much, Director''

''You're welcome, but this was Gibbs' idea'' Jenny smiled.

''I knew that'' Tony said and turned to face Gibbs. ''Thank you boss'' He said sincerely.

''You gonna get all emotional on me now, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs smirked.

''Of course not, boss'' Tony smirked too.

In that moment The phone of Gibbs rang. He still looked at Tony when he picked up. ''Yeah Gibbs?''

''_Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! McGee's computer made a *ding!*, on Ivy's case!'' _Abby's voice ran through the room.

''On our way. Take Ivy and Hannah to the lab and show them Bert or something'' He said.

''_That I will do'' _Abby said happily and hung up.

''McGee's got a hit, on Ivy's case'' Gibbs explained and stood up. Tony followed him.

''Before we go down, I have to tell you something'' Tony said one outside the office.

''And that is?'' Gibbs asked.

''Ivy lied. She opened the door, not her mom. The killer tried to get her but her mom came too soon. That's how she got the cut on her arm. Point it was she knew him. Ivy said that it was one of her moms coworkers'' Tony explained.

''Alright. Than we look up what she does for work and then show the coworker's faces to Ivy'' Gibbs said an walked further.

…**..**

**NCIS HQ, bullpen area**

''What do we got?'' Gibbs barked as he and Tony came into the bullpent and didn't see Abby or the girls in there.

''Petra Van Der Burgt. 32 year old Dutch-American. Parents are from Holland, they moved here in 1968. Works as a waitress in a café. Married with Lieutenant Micheal Riffle, 35 years old. Only have one daughter Ivy Riffle'' McGee explained.

''What was the 'hit' that you got, probie?'' Tony asked.

''Well'' Ziva began. ''Apparently Petra made phone calls with her cellphone, that we didn't find on the Crime Scene by the way. In the last 2 months. Every day, five phone calls with the same amount of time in between, to the same number. Very short, not longer then a minute and a half. They stopped promptly about a week ago''

''And we know who it is, to who she makes the phone calls too?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yes, that's the hit'' McGee said. ''About a year ago, in the same Café a man named, George Stimson was hired. We checked him out but no further flaws, except from a few speeding tickets. What got our eyes was the fact that at the same time that the phone calls of Petra started to him, 1500 dollars were sent to his bank account and that stopped in the same week as of the phone calls. Not sure of the account who sent it was from Petra, but...''

''…We thought about rule 39'' Ziva finished.

''There is no such thing as coincidence'' Gibbs repeated. ''Do we have an address?''

''Yup!'' Ziva said.

''Good. Go with DiNozzo and find out where he was yesterday morning'' Gibbs ordered. ''McGee print a photo of George''

a sing-a-song of 'On it, boss' and 'Yes, boss' were heard and they went to work. Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear and went out using the elevator.

''Boss. It's printed'' McGee said after several minutes. Gibbs walked to him without saying anything, grabbed the paper out of his hand and walked to the elevator.

…**..**

**NCIS HQ, Labby**

''So every machine has his purpose here?'' Hannah asked very interested in all the science stuff.

''Uhu! This for example'' Abby picked up a smaller hand held machine. ''If you put your finger right there, your name will pop up on the screen''

''Coo!l'' Hannah exclaimed. ''I only thought that if you put blood on something you could tell if you're healthy or not'' Hannah told her. Ivy grimaced not liking talking about this as much as Hannah did.

''How do you know that?'' Abby asked surprised.

''I go to the hospital.. maybe once a year'' Hannah shrugged.

Before Abby could ask why Hannah needed to go to the hospital, Gibbs stormed in with a Caf Pow! In his hand.

''What do you got for me Abbs?'' He asked and placed the Caf Pow in front of her.

''Good that you asked'' She turned to the computer and the her smile faded. ''I uh... have nothing Gibbs. All the things I had to figure out, I did that yesterday'' Gibbs smirked. ''You already knew that!''

''Yup. Thought you could use some Caf Pow while babysitting the girls'' Gibbs said. ''Never came here for you though'' He turned to Ivy. ''I have something to show you''

''What?'' Ivy asked, not sure of liking it.

''I have a photo and I'm gonna ask you if you recognize the man okay?'' Gibbs picked Ivy up and settle her on table. Ivy nodded. Gibbs pulled the photo out of his back pocket and unfolded it. He handed it to Ivy.

For a few moment Ivy's expression was unreadable. It was like she had zoned out.

''Ivy?'' Gibbs asked for her attention. She didn't respond. Only kept looking at the man. ''Is he the one who hurt your mommy?'' Gibbs asked.

Gibbs saw that her hand began to tremble and chin began to quiver. Ivy didn't want to give into temptation of crying, but she couldn't do it anymore. She let the paper fall on the ground, nodded and the tears fell down her red cheeks. ''He's... t..the.. o... one'' She said. Between every word was a shaking breath.

Ivy was deathly in need for a hug. She reached out for the first person that was in touch with, she stood up on the table and wrapped her arms around the marines neck. ''He killed her mister Gibbs. He's the one, that cut my arm and shot my mommy'' She cried.

''Ssshh. It's okay Ivy.. you can cry... it's okay to cry. Even the strongest person cries'' Gibbs said and rubbed her back in a soothing way.

''Do you cry?'' Ivy said, tightening her grip on the older man.

''Yes'' Gibbs said. He truly had the urge to cry for the little girl. He couldn't take it, seeing the pain that this girl was in. ''I promised you that we're gonna catch him. You're save here Ivy. We won't let them hurt you. _I _won't let him hurt you''

Ivy pulled away from Gibbs. Her tears kept falling ''You're a good man, mister Gibbs. Mommy always says that good men are hard to find'' Her small hand cupped Gibbs cheek for a moment and she she went back to hugging him.

''Aaawwww'' Abby spoke up. Gibbs looked at her and gave Abby and Hannah a soft smile.

…**..**

**Stimson's Apartment, 12:15**

One the way to George Stimson's apartment, the ride was mostly quiet on the outside. On the inside both Ziva's and Tony's thoughts were racing and screaming. Ziva wanted to ask so many things, about Hannah and about the way that she said so much, but it made Ziva only more curious, because everything was not fully spoken out or Tony had to hide things again.

The way Hannah knew how Ziva looked like, more than the other. How Tony had cut her off while she wanted to say something about her to her. The stare off between the DiNozzo's was what really got to Ziva. Their was something they both know and that they both weren't telling.

Before she had the guts to open her mouth, Tony already stopped the car in front of a apartment building. All the way Tony knew that Ziva was thinking and he also knew about what. He quietly waited for her to ask, because he himself didn't want to start this conversation. So much about him would be revealed. And that could wait. They had a case and that was his priority.

''Were here'' Tony spoke softly.

''I can see that'' Ziva confirmed. She opened the door and walked towards the building. Tony let out a sigh and then also got out of the car and followed her.

Tony and Ziva walked over to the information desk and Tony saw a smirk appear on Ziva's face. He knew that look. He _hated _that look. She always got it when she saw a 'handsome man'. He rolled his eyes when he knew what was going to happed.

''Ziva David. This is my partner Agent DiNozzo'' She said and smiled to him.

The man obvious picked it up and smiled too. Tony saw the way and had to urge to head slap Ziva. No, he wouldn't do that.

''Vincent. How can I help the beautiful lady?'' He asked.

''We were wondering if you knew the apartment of George Stimson'' Ziva said.

''Is their something wrong, Ma'am?'' Vincent asked.

''Not yet. We would only like to ask him a couple of questions. Do you know which apartment is his?'' Ziva asked.

''Mr. Stimson lives on the fourth floor. It's the first door on your right, if you take that elevator'' Vincent answered and pointed to one.

''Thank you'' Ziva said after she turned back to him.

''Your welcome. If you're looking for a apartment anytime. I still have one empty. I will hold it for you to think about'' Vincent said.

''Maybe, I'll let your know. Thank you Vincent'' Ziva winked and turned.

As she walked to the elevator she had the feeling of Tony right on her tracks. ''You liked him?'' Tony asked with a teasing tone.

''Maybe I did, maybe I didn't'' Ziva answered and pushed the bottom for the elevator.

''I saw the way you flirted with him'' Tony stated. ''_You do it with me all the time'' _He thought.

''What is it Tony? Are you jealous?'' Ziva asked tilting her head slightly.

Tony laughed. ''You wish'' He said. ''_Yes totally'' _He thought to himself.

The ride with the elevator was quiet and soon they reached the right floor. Going to the first door on the right they saw the name tag next to the door.

''George Stimson? Open up, NCIS!'' Tony called as he pounded against the door. No answer.

''Mr Stimson! We want to asked a couple of questions!'' Ziva called.

Nope, still no answer. Tony and Ziva both pulled out their guns and got in their position. They counted to three and then Tony kicked in the door. Pointing their guns into the apartment they both were surprised to what that found.. or rather what they didn't.

Tony lowered his gun and grabbed his phone.

''_Yeah, DiNozzo. Talk to me'' _Gibbs came from the other side of the line.

''Uhm.. boss? I think we just missed him'' Tony said.

''_What the hell are you talking about?''_ Gibbs growled.

''Well, He's running. He's gone. Took everything. And I mean _everything'' _Tony said as he and Ziva took in the fully stripped apartment. Not even the kitchen was in there anymore.

* * *

_**Poor Ivy! now they know who the killer is from her mother, but he's on the ru! Uh-ho. Hannah is still in 'Her mood' but seems to like the lab. **_

_**Well i guess you will see the next update tomorrow :D**_


	10. Losing The Only Hope

**_So sorry about the delay! i have been badly sick all week and still had to work, which meant work.. eat sleep. litterally -_- Now i'm getting better, still tired from the medication i got from the doctors... so typo's is all my fault!_**

**_Thanks for all the amazing reviews and the new alerts and such! I love you guys! Enjoy your reading :)_**

* * *

**NCIS HQ, bullpen, 2:50 pm**

Gibbs and McGee went to the apartment, just like Ziva and Tony. Once done with investigating the apartment of Stimson, they went back to NCIS. Busy with searching for Stimson, finally they got a hit again.

''Boss! Got something!'' McGee exclaimed. He types something and his computer screen pops up on the big one in the center of the bullpen.

The three other agents watched the screen and waited for a explanation. ''Today McGee!'' Gibbs barked.

''Right, uhm... apparently George Stimson is not that smart'' McGee began and came from behind his desk to stand next to the rest. He had the clicker thing in his hand. ''I found out that as if from yesterday that he has checked into a hotel. First it didn't came up because somehow that information was hidden... so maybe he's that smart... but now—'' He was cut off.

''Point McGee!'' Gibbs and Tony both said at once.

''Well I've called the Hotel and he's in his room'' He smiled, proud that he found the information, now.

''Alright. Everyone, gear up!'' Gibbs said already marching to the elevator himself.

…**..**

**Hotel, 2:15 pm**

Gibbs and his team hurried to the hotel and without a warning to the staff behind the desk or the others who tried to stop them, they went straight to the hotel room.

Gibbs and Tony both stood on either side of the door, but realized that Stimson was not alone. They listened to the the conversation that was going on.

_''So what? Petra is dead! What do you want me to do'?' Stimson exclaimed._

_''She saw you! You're going to jail whether you like it or not!'' Another male voice said._

_Stimson ran a hand over his face and turned to the man. ''She escaped and when I was going to find her, cops were already on their way!'' _

_''So now she's my responsibility?'' The other man asked frustrated. ''That was not the deal. Those 15000 dollars in total was for both of them, not one of them!'' _

_''You want your money back, is that it? You just want the money to live somewhere else!'' He accused._

_''Duh! Do you see me as—'' _

The mans words were cut off, by the sound of the door slamming open against the wall. Both man jumped at the shock and pulled out a gun.

''NCIS, Drop your weapon!'' Gibbs barked at both of them. Tony by his side. McGee and Ziva slightly behind them.

The maen didn't move. The both glanced at each other.

''Don't do it Stimson'' Tony tried. ''You're in enough trouble as it is!''

''Shut up!'' Stimson shouted.

''If either of you shoot, we shoot'' Gibbs said.

''Give up! Drop the weapon!'' Ziva yelled.

''No you wouldn't. You know who I am! Would you really do that?'' The other man had a wicked smile on his face. He held the gun ready more confident, the barrel pointing at Tony.

''Drop the gun, Riffle!'' Tony shouted. Gibbs glanced at him. He saw the SFA's hand shake. He looked back at Riffle who glanced at Stimson with still a smirk on his face. Then the confidence in Stimson also returned and he now pointed at the agents.

Both Stimson and Riffle's finger went to the trigger and one of them went off. The agents reacted and shot also. several shots went of.

It was a bit of a blur, and the men in frony of the agents hit the ground. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee made their way to the men and Ziva and Gibbs both felt the pulse. They looked at each other and both shook their heads. Gibbs looked at the body. Stimson's had 3 hole in his chest and one in his shoulder and the other had one in the stomach and two in the chest. Wait.. 4... plus 3... ? 8 shots... there were in total 8 shots he was sure of it.

Gibbs' eyes widened as he was brought back out of his thoughts as something hit the floor with a _thud_. He looked over to Tony, only now noticing that the agent had fallen onto this knees. His right hand was clutching onto his left shoulder.

''Tony?'' Ziva asked worried. ''Tony!'' She hurried to him and knelt down in front of him. ''You okay?''

''I'm fine. Just a scratch'' Tony said through his teeth. Ziva pulled his hand away for a moment. His hand was covered in blood and also was his shirt, it had a hole in it. She looked over at Gibbs.

''McGee, call Ducky and a ambulance!'' Gibbs demanded.

''It's through and through Gibbs'' Ziva said after examining his back. She placed her hand firmly against the wounds andlooked back at Tony. Seeing his eyes close for a moment, she slapped his cheek. ''Hey, stay with us. It's not bad but worse than you say''

''I'm with ya'' Tony said drowsily. Gibbs went over to him. In the background they heard McGee make the phone calls. Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of his head. Tony groaned in pain. ''What the hell was that for!'' He asked angrily.

''You hesitated! And therefor you got shot! You were irresponsible and could have gotten all of us hurt!'' Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.

''He's her father!'' Tony shouted. ''_You _just shot her father!''

''No! I shot the person who payed Stimson to kill Mrs. Riffle and Ivy Riffle! He was evidently _not_ overseas until tomorrow morning!'' Gibbs yelled at him.

''We could of have talked him out of it!'' Tony defended.

''Tony! The man wanted his wife and daughter **dead**!'' Gibbs told him.

Tony growled frustrated. He knew that Gibbs was right, but all he could see was Ivy when he looked at him. And knowing that she would lose the only family she had left. He couldn't imagine that Hannah, would go through something like this, he saw a father not a sudden suspect or a threat. He just couldn't...

''Come on. Up you go'' Ziva said and helped Tony up. Tony let out a squeal of pain as he unconsciously leaned on his sore arm and shoulder, before getting up.

''I'll go with him Gibbs'' Ziva said with a small smile, as the peramedics showed up.

''Okay, gonna check on you later tonight'' Gibbs said. He glanced at Tony. The younger agent's face was full of guilt and regret.

''Will you call Lilly, for Hannah?'' Tony reached out in his pocket and gave Gibbs a piece of paper with a phone number. ''She texted me that her plans were shortened. She can pick Hannah up from NCIS and take her to the hospital. And from the hospital tonight.

''I'll get McGee on that, when we're done with the scene'' Gibbs said and looked. ''Tony. This isn't your fault get it out of your head. With or without you getting shot in the shoulder wouldn't make a difference, he would end up dead either way''

''She has no one anymore Gibbs. What is she going to do?'' Tony said frustrated.

''I don't know, tony'' Gibbs shook his head. He really had no idea. He nodded to the paramedics and Ziva and they made their way out. His eyes followed them until they turned out of vision.

''This really is not our year is it?'' McGee spoke up.

''No McGee'' Gibbs shook his head again. They looked at him and gave him the note. ''Call her when we are back and say that she picks up Hannah''

''What do we do with Ivy? Do you want me to call social services'' McGee asked grabbed the note and putting it away. Without saying anything Gibbs walked out of the room passing Ducky and Palmer on the way. He was really not in the mood to talk or think about that right now.

…**...**

**NCIS HQ, Labby 3:20 pm**

Gibbs had decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Before he walked into lab he heard them laughing.

''No way! I can't believe that Tony did that to you!'' Abby exclaimed happily and Ivy laughed too.

''Well... he ended up with the most ice cream on his face'' Hannah reassured them. Again they laughed out load.

''When I baked cookies with my mom she would always put flour on his hands and then put her hands on my cheeks'' Ivy said softly, smiling at the memory.

''My mom did that too!'' Abby said. ''I'm going to bake my favorite my favorite cookies, very soon and then i'll bring them to you both'' she smiled.

''What's that?'' Hannah frowned.

''Abby Bats'' Abby grinned.

Hannah and Ivy made skeptical looks.

Gibbs made the decision now to come in. ''freaking the girls out already Abbs?'' He smiled to them.

''Bossman! Got the bad guy?'' Abby asked as she turned.

''Yeah we got them'' He sighed.

''_Them?_'' Ivy frowned, sensing the sadness in the mans voice. ''What is it?''

Hannah did too. ''Where's my dad?''

''Lilly is going to pick you up in about half an hour'' Gibbs said to Hannah.

''Gibbs what happened? You're scaring us'' Abby wanted to know.

''The man shot Tony in his shoulder, he's in the hospital''

All three eyes widened. ''What?!'' They said at once.

''He's gonna be fine. Gets a week off, though'' He tried a sad smile at Hannah.

''Lilly's gonna take me to him?'' Hannah asked.

''Yeah, kiddo''

''Mister Gibbs, what is the bad _bad _news'' Ivy asked. Abby and Hannah looked at her.

''The bad man wasn't alone'' Gibbs said and knelt in front of her.

''He was when he hurt my mommy'' Ivy frowned.

''Ivy... did you're mommy and daddy argue with each other much?'' Gibbs asked. Trying to ignore the widened eyes of Abby who made the connection.

She tapped Hannah on her shoulder and pushed her to the elevator. Hannah nodded and walked out with her.

Ivy nodded slightly. ''They would argue about my school, sometimes about dinner... sometimes i was glad that he wasn't home alot. When he was home for a long time, it would get worse... Why?''

Gibbs looked away trying to figure out how to tell a seven year old that her daddy.. supposed to be her hero was after all this. ''Your daddy won't come back, Ivy'' He sad softly.

''Why not?'' She voice cracked. The sound of her voice made Gibbs look at her again.

''He was not the man you know, Ivy'' Gibbs stroked her hair and put a strand behind her ear.

''You mean he was bad, like the man that hurt my mom?'' Ivy tried to hold back the tears. The only thing that Gibbs could do was nod slowly, with sadness in his eyes.

She took a deep breath ''Did he shoot Mister Tony?'' Ivy whispered.

''We are not sure, but I think so. You're daddy was sick Ivy. He couldn't think right'' Gibbs said.

''He shot Tony... so that means you or someone else shot him, right?'' Ivy asked. Gibbs nodded, but didn't like the fact that she was suddnly calm. She was too calm for this. ''He's dead''

''Yes'' Gibbs said.

''One last question for now'' Ivy said.

''Ask away'' Gibbs cleared his throat.

''Can I get a hug?'' She asked.

''That is not something you have to ask me, Ivy Riffle. Never ever'' Gibbs said, picked her up, straightened himself and wrapped his arms around the little girl. She held onto him, her little arms wrapped around his neck as if she is afraid to let go.

…**..**

**Meanwhile, NCIS HQ, Bullpen**

McGee sat down at his desk and took the note out of his pocket. He scanned it for a moment before he reached and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number and let it go over. It wasn't until McGee wanted to give up and hang up again that Lilly answered.

''_Hello?_'' The female said on the other side of the line. Clearly confused by the unfamiliar phone number.

''Hello, you speak with Timothy McGee from NCIS, Are you Lilian Waters?''

''_Yes_'' She confirmed. ''_NCIS?_ _Is something wrong, did something happen to Tony?''_ Her voice sounded worried.

''Tony got shot today, during a arrest. He's not a in danger. He was shot in the shoulder, but we still have his daughter here. We can't bring her because we are still investigating, I was wondering if you could pick her up''

There was a pause. Lilly let the news sink in. Several thoughts went through her mind, but now is not the time. ''_I'm on my way_'' She said, trying not to sound so concerned anymore.

''Thank you'' McGee said and hung up. At that moment he heard the elevator *Ding*

''Abby? Something else bad happened didn't it?'' Hannah asked as they stepped out of of the elevator.

Abby glanced at McGee who was sitting on his desk, typing but absent. ''Yeah and when they are ready they will tell us'' She said walked over to McGee. ''Hey Timmy!''

''Hey'' McGee half smiled. He looked at Hannah. ''I called Lilly. She's on her way here''

''Did Ziva call from the hospital?'' Hannah asked.

''Nope not yet. She called when she arrived, said they were busy with him'' McGee explained. He glanced over to Abby and back to Hannah again. ''Do you like games?''

''Sure!'' Hannah's face lit up. ''What kinda game?''

McGee gestured for her to come to him. She obeyed and walked behind the desk. He started up a game and showed her how to do it. Simple race game.

''Cool!'' Hannah said.

McGee smiled. ''Think you can do it on your own?''

''Uhu!'' Hannah said and started tapping the arrow keys on the keyboard. Abby a smiled at the exchange. ''Does Abby really have coffins at home, probie?'' She asked McGee without looking away from the screen. Her tongue slightly out of her mouth.

McGee glared at Abby. She laughed.

''I wasn't lying about that, Hannah!'' Abby said.

''but why! Why would you have them?'' Hannah asked.

''Uhm... I think she will get to you on that when you are a little older'' McGee chuckled.

Ten minutes later Gibbs and Ivy came out of the elevator and walked straight towards Gibbs' desk. Both McGee and Abby could see the sadness in both their faces, but didn't react on it.

''McGee!'' Gibbs called from his desk. ''Did you call Miss. Waters?''

''Yes, boss'' McGee confirmed. ''Do you want me to make that other call?'' Gibbs glared at him. ''I'll wait, until you say otherwise''

Ivy looked up at Gibbs. She smiled sadly. ''Does that look always scare other people?''

''most of them'' Gibbs said softly. ''Have to, because otherwise they won't listen to me''

''It doesn't scare me'' Ivy shook her head.

''I didn't give you the look yet, you listen to me with out it'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

''Mister Gibbs?'' Ivy asked hesitantly. ''Where am I going to sleep, tonight, if Mister Tony is in the hospital?''

''You can go with Hannah if you want'' Gibbs said. Ivy frowned and her eyes fell from his gaze and to her lap. ''Hey, look at me'' She did. ''Where do you want to stay tonight?''

''Can I go with you?'' She asked softly as if it was a bad question.

''I'm really not that entertaining'' Gibbs chuckled. ''_bad idea, Gibbs. You're too involved_''

''You make me feel save. You got the bad man. You do good things'' She said and stroked her small hand over his cheek.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, as the words sunk in. ''_Say no!_'' He told himself ''Okay, I'll be glad to have you there'' He smiled at her.

She smiled excitingly and snuggled into his lap. Gibbs glared over the remaining team. They only had to do paper work and wrap the case up. Than they would go over to see if the nurses in the hospital are still save and comfortable with Tony being there. Gibbs shook his head. ''_Ziva's there. She can handle him_'' He told himself. ''_How much longer is it going to be before that both see it? Getting tired of those two_''

20 minutes later the famous *Ding* went through the bullpen again. All heads shot up.

''Lilly!'' Hannah said as she click the mouse and ran to the blond woman. She was picked up in the process. ''You gonna take me to daddy?'' She asked.

Lilly chuckled. ''Hello to you too!'' She smiled. ''And yes, but let me introduce myself first, okay?''

''Okay!'' Hannah exclaimed.

McGee was pulled out of his stare as Abby elbow hit him in his stomach. ''You're drooling, Timmy'' She stated.

McGee closed his mouth, just as Lilly approached them. ''You must be probie'' Lilly smiled a teasing smile.

He growled frustrated and forced a smile. He reach out his hand ''Can see that you know Tony a little longer then a week. Timothy McGee. Nice to meet you''

''Same'' Lilly smiled, shaking his hand. She turned to Abby. ''You must be Abby, the happiest Goth on earth'' She chuckled.

''Most certainly!'' Abby laughed. ''Nice to meet you'' She also shook Lilly's hand.

Lilly looked around the in the bullpen. Ignoring the fact that Tony obviously wasn't kidding about the orange painting and the skylights. Her eyes landed on the silver haired ex-marine sitting and waiting patiently in his chair. The girl on his lap didn't go unnoticed either.

She walked to him with Hannah still in her arms. ''The famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs'' She stated.

''The one and only'' He smirked.

''Tony talks a lot about about you. About all of you, but mostly about you'' Lilly said. She knew that it wasn't entirely true. Tony couldn't talk more about Gibbs than he did about Ziva, but she also knew about all the rules.

''Wish I could say the same. And don't believe anything he says'' Gibbs told her.

''Hmm... than I guess I won't believe that he thinks that you're the best boss he ever had either'' she smirked back. He raised his eyebrows. Oh he could see why she and Tony are such good friends. They were practically the same. ''How's Tony?''

''I think that he's very happy now'' Gibbs said, looking at his watch.

Lilly and Hannah frowned. ''Why would he be happy he's in the hospital because he was shot in the shoulder''

''Pain killers have a funny effect on him when he's awake and many nurses to hit on and get phone numbers from'' Gibbs stated. ''Ziva has her hands full on him I think''

''Ah so his partner is with him'' Lilly concluded. ''_Doubt he will flirt with the nurses than_'' She thought. ''Is he in Bethesda?'' Gibbs nodded. ''Alright, i'll take Hannah with me''

''That was the plan. We will finish our jobs and also come in a couple of hours'' Gibbs told her.

''Good. Nice to meet you'' She said to him. He nodded again. ''_Wasn't lying about few words too_'' She thought to herself.

Hannah smiled at her new friend. ''Do you also wanna come with me and Lilly?'' She asked.

Ivy shook her head. ''I'm going to stay with Mister Gibbs'' She smiled sadly.

''Okay'' Hannah said a little disappointed.

Ivy looked at Lilly. ''Do you wanna say to Mister Tony that I say 'hi' and that he did good'' Ivy asked her.

Lilly exchanged a look with Gibbs and then back to Ivy. ''Sure, I will tell him''

''Thank you'' She smiled.

Lilly smiled and nodded to Gibbs and then turned around to look at the happy Goth and probie, as Tony explained them to her. ''_Good now only 'Exotic Irsaeli Ninja'.. that's going to be fun_'' She smirked to herself. ''Nice meeting you all'' She smiled and walked towards the elevators.

''Is it just me or could that be Tony's sister?'' McGee asked as the doors closed.

''I know so weird right!'' Abby exclaimed. ''Then again... do you think he slept with her?''

''Knowing Tony, it really wouldn't surprise me'' McGee said. ''She's hot''

''No'' Gibbs stated simply. Abby and McGee both exchanged looked and watched Gibbs. But he ignore them only and went to work on his paperwork.

* * *

_**I know it took a weird turn with Ivy's father! :O don't know why i did it! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!**_

_**So tell me what you think in a review i love reviews! :)**_

_**-X-**_


	11. Honest Thoughts and Talks

_**Hello guys! I'm sorry for the delay! :O have a busy life and three stories to update! :O so yeah! Sorry for the errors and typo's i'm really tired, but couldn't keep you guys waiting 4ever! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and the new followers! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **_

* * *

**Hospital, Hallway, 4:07 pm**

Waiting patiently for Tony to return, Ziva sat in the hallways, on the ground leaning her back against the wall. She hated this, the kid was a orphan now and she saw the hurt in Tony's eyes. He never was really good with his emotions, not in these sort situations, anyway. She knew that he was good in pretending and that Tony had several masks, but also he let it sometimes slip slightly, showing glimpse of what was behind them.

She felt so sorry for Ivy she knew what it's like to lose the one's you loved, even though she still had her father... well what you can call a ''dad''. Who was now dead too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a throat clearing. She looked up to see the doctor standing there, looking down to her.

''Are you family of Anthony D. DiNozzo?'' He asked.

Ziva stood up. ''Sort of. I'm his partner... at work''

''I see'' The doctor said. ''I'm Dr. Morris''

''How is he?'' Ziva asked the concern in her voice was clear.

''We brought him to recovery first. There he was awake and a little... effected by the medication'' He said hiding a smirk. ''Now he's in his room''

Ziva smiled, knowing that the doctor meant. ''And his shoulder?''

''It's nothing that won't heal in time, but I will take a little longer. It scratched a nerve in his shoulder and his ability to lift his arm is weakened and his strength is also down from normal 100% until 75%. It will grow again but the damaged nerve takes a lot of time to heal and a lot of therapy'' Dr. Morris explained.

''Can he go to work? I mean paper work only'' Ziva wanted to know.

''If he's right handed, paper work will work in about a weak, but field work will have to wait until his therapist says so. That can be in about a week or six''

''_Oh Tony's going to love that!_'' Ziva thought, sarcastically. ''Thank you doctor. Can I see him now?''

''Sure, I'll bring you to his room'' He said and led her to the room. ''Are you going to be okay with him drugged up?'' He asked.

''It's not the first time. I think I can handle it'' Ziva said to him with a smile. She looked through the door. Now Tony was asleep. _'Good_'' She thought, because then when he wakes it will not be so ''More weird'' then he usually is.

The doctor smiled at her when she turned back. ''He will be awake in about an hour if not sooner'' His beeper beeped and looked at it. ''I have to go, emergency'' He said.

''Okay'' Ziva said and he walked away. She turned back, opened the door and closed it quietly. She walked over to the bed and pulled the chair from the corner of the room to the bed and sat down on it. Her hand instinctively went over Tony's. She watched Tony's chest rise and fall relaxed and then her eyes traveled to his bandaged shoulder.

A sad feeling overwhelmed her. And her eyes went to her and Tony's hands. ''_You really scared me for a moment, Tony_'' She thought to herself. She thought about Hannah, how she would have felt when Gibbs told her that Tony was shot. She demanded herself to think ''Positive thoughts_'' _Like Abby always said. She smiled at the first thing that came into her mind ''_She has your beautiful eyes, Tony_'' She thought.

''Thank you'' Tony whispered.

Ziva's shot up and looked at Tony. His eyes were still closed but his mouth had turned into a small smile. Involuntarily Tony's fingers intertwined with Ziva's. Ziva didn't notice or she didn't care, but she didn't move it away nor did she pay attention to it. ''How are you feeling?'' She asked changing the subject.

''Like I was hit by a bullet'' Tony said and opened his eyes. ''Oh wait I was'' He forced a grin.

''Glad that it is all a joke for you'' Ziva said sounding annoyed.

The grin faded. ''Trust me it isn't. All I could see before me was Hannah's crying, for a moment'' Tony admitted. ''_And you_'' He thought.

''Hannah and Lilly are on their way'' Ziva explained. She was surprised that Tony wasn't as much effected by the medication, like he usually was. Then again, he normally didn't sleep after getting the medication.

''Ivy?'' Tony asked worried.

''I think Gibbs told her'' Ziva said.

Tony closed his eyes and groaned. ''I killed her farther''

''No you didn't'' Ziva said. ''Their were 4 bullets in him, only 2 were from you, so even if you didn't shoot he would be dead''

''Yeah, but—'' Tony wanted to argue.

''No! You made a mistake, yes. But it wouldn't have changed the outcome'' Ziva said sternly. Her gaze softened. ''You did what was right, after a moment of hesitation, Tony. Ivy won't blame you and think the same''

''I am not sure about that'' Tony said.

Ziva squeezed his hand gently. ''Well I think that you did and I think Ivy will too'' She smiled.

''So you think that I have beautiful eyes?'' Tony said, changing the subject with a grin.

Ziva chuckled. She knew that he had heard, the thought she apparently said out load, and was just waiting for him to bring it up, because it was something he could tease her with. ''I would lie if I said that you didn't''

Tony's grin turned into a sincere small smile. ''I think the same about your eyes. They are beautiful too''

Ziva was a little taken aback by the honesty that was in Tony's voice while he said that. She didn't know what to say anymore, Somewhere in her mind she thought that maybe the medicine had to do with it. ''You should go back to sleep'' She finally said.

Tony looked at her. ''I'm not the only one who looks tired'' He pointed out.

''It has been a long day'' Ziva said to him. Tony released her hand and patted the space. Ziva smiled at him and leaned forward. She crossed her arms over the bed and laid her head on her arms. Her face was towards him, but her eyes already closed. ''I'm glad that you're okay'' She murmured.

Tony placed his hand on top of Ziva's head and stroked his fingers through her hear until he knew that she was asleep, then he let himself drift off.

**...**

**Lilly's car, 4:15 pm**

The ride to the hospital was mostly silent. Lilly watched Hannah through the rear mirror. Every time she found the girl sitting there looking out of her window with no emotion on her face. She didn't know what to think of it.

''How are you feeling, Hannah?'' She finally asked.

''Fine I guess'' Hannah simple said.

''Your dad is in the hospital and you're fine?'' Lilly asked surprised.

''I still have my father, Ivy lost her mom and her dad'' Hannah explained.

Lilly's face turned shocked. She didn't know that part of the case. She had an other thought in her head. ''I thought that Agent Gibbs, was Ivy's father. How do you know about her mom and dad anyway''

''Ivy told me about her mommy, when she came yesterday and slept in my room. Gibbs came into today with a sad face and wanted to talk with Ivy alone, so I just assumed''

Lilly nodded in understanding and looked back at the road. She took the turned and went up the parking garage of the hospital.

Without saying anything the two went into the building and to floor where Tony was, knowing it because she had gotten the information from McGee. As they stepped out of the elevator they walked over to the information desk where a nurse was doing paper work.

''Anthony Daniel DiNozzo'' Hannah said, before Lilly got the chance.

The nurse looked at the girl and then back to Lilly. ''You are family I assume?'' She smiled.

''This is his daughter'' Lilly said, patting Hannah on her head.

The nurse stood up and came from behind her desk. ''Okay, I'll bring you to him. He already has a visitor, but he'll be glad to see you'' She led them to the room and stopped. ''He's in there, if you need anything just push the button'' She said and walked back.

Lilly wanted to open the door but Hannah stopped her, by putting her hand on Lilly's on the doorknob. She looked down at Hannah confused. ''What?''

''Look'' Hannah said and pointed to the window.

Lilly looked up and couldn't hide the grin that crossed her face. She saw who she assumed was Ziva bend forward lying her arms and head on the bed next to Tony's side and Tony's arm was half draped around Ziva's shoulder and his hand was in her hair where he left it when he fell asleep herself. But even though it looked peaceful, Hannah could see it.

''Why does he look sad?'' Hannah asked looking up to Lilly.

''I'm not sure'' Lilly said honestly. ''Why don't you go in first, I'll grab some coffee''

Hannah nodded and Lilly walked away. Hannah quietly opened the door and turned to close it. Turning again she walked over to Ziva. She looked at how the two slept and shook her head while resisting the urge to chuckle. She nudged Ziva slightly, unprepared that the woman was on ninja alert all the time.

Ziva's head shot up and looked at Ivy. Ivy just stared at her with a smile. ''Hi''

''Hi'' Ziva said and came from under the embrace.

''How's my daddy doing?'' Hannah asked.

''He's a little sore, although he won't admit it'' Ziva said looking back at Tony. His arm was now laying over his stomach. ''Where's Lilly?''

''Getting coffee'' Hannah said also looking at Tony.

Ziva nodded and picked Hannah up and placed her on her lap. ''Your dad is going to be okay, just a little tired''

''I know'' Hannah said with a sad smile. ''He just looks sad''

Ziva didn't respond. She didn't know what it was, but she had the feeling that it was not just only about the fact Ivy had no family anymore. ''He will be happy when he sees you''

A knock on the door broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. Hannah looked around Ziva and waved for Lilly to come in, so Lilly did and kicked the door close softly as she was in. Ziva saw that she was holding three cups.

''Hannah, the first one is for you'' Lilly said softly

Hannah grabbed it and saw it was lemonade. She smiled up to Lilly. ''Thank you''

''And this one is for you'' Lilly said. She handed the cup to Ziva.

Ziva took it and was surprised to see and smell her favorite tea. ''Um.. thank you'' she said and took a sip. Lilly went over and took the other chair, pulling it with her and placing it next to Ziva. ''I am Ziva'' Ziva said softly.

''I know'' Lilly said. She saw Ziva look at her confused and explained. ''You were the only one that wasn't at NCIS when I picked Hannah up, and Agent Gibbs told me you would be with him. Ziva nodded in understanding. ''How's he? Didn't cause any problems?''

Ziva chuckled. Obviously Lilly did Tony well. ''No. for the first time on medication, he is mostly himself. I think it's because he sleeps a lot more''

''Any idea why?'' Lilly asked.

''He uh.. had some problems during the field work and I'm not talking about the bullet in his shoulder'' Ziva told her. She didn't look at her though, her eyes were fixed on Tony.

Lilly nodded in understanding that it was not for Hannah's ears. She watched Ziva watching Tony and couldn't help the small smile.

''How did you know what to get me?'' Ziva asked, finally looking up to the woman.

''Daddy, talks a lot about you'' Hannah answered before Lilly got the chance.

Ziva looked at Hannah first surprised and then back up to Lilly. ''What? Why?''

Lilly shook her head. ''You were not supposed to say that Gwendolyn!'' she said sternly.

''Sorry'' Hannah whispered.

''It's okay, Ziva has the right to know when people are gossiping about her'' All the three girls eyes shot at Tony who was lying in still the same position just now with his eyes open and looking at them. ''Ah see that, my three of my favorite girls are sitting together'' He grinned slightly.

Ziva snorted and shook her head with a smile. ''Told you he would be happy when he woke up'' She said to Hannah.

Hannah climbed off Ziva's lap, careful not to spill her drink and climbed onto Tony's bed. ''Hi daddy!'' She grinned back. She looked at his shoulder. ''Does it hurt?''

''Not so much, got medication for it'' Tony said.

''Do you get another hero mark?'' Hannah asked interested.

He looked at Lilly and then to Ziva, before returning his eyes to his daughter. ''probably'' He said.

''Good, because whatever happened, you did good. Ivy wanted me to say that to you'' Hannah said. She names the good scars hero marks, saying that you got them while doing something good, other one you just names scars, they presented something bad.

Tony looked at Ziva again, remembering their earlier conversation. His hand went up his Ziva's arm and held it there. ''Thank you'' He said.

''Told you so'' Ziva smirked, ignoring the shiver that went down her spine at Tony's touch.

''So Lilly'' Tony pulled his hand away from Ziva. ''Did you meet the rest of the team?''

''Yes, finally'' She exclaimed. ''I was going crazy about all the stories you told me without any face to put on it''

Ziva laughed. ''All good I hope''

''Mostly yes'' Lilly said. ''And now that I know you all and you know about Tony and Hannah, I can tell you so much more about Tony''

''Hey!'' Tony called out. ''Are you turning against me now?''

''Oh sweetie, don't put on that childish tone'' Lilly rolled her eyes. ''You know it won't work on me after all these years''

''You are going to talk about me, Lillian!'' Tony said, but couldn't hide the laughter.

''Tony, shut up, apparently you talk about me and the others'' Ziva rolled her eyes and chuckled. ''Why can't we talk about you?''

''Ooh I like her Tony'' Lilly said, giving him a knowing look. Tony narrowed his eyes to her, while Hannah was just enjoying this weird conversation. ''What? I do! You should have listened to me and introduced us a long time ago!''

Ziva nodded in agreement and grinned ''She's right''

''This is exactly why I didn't introduced you two!'' Tony snapped.

''Why?'' They said at once.

''Because you are like totally the same!'' Hannah spoke up.

''precisely! Thank you!'' Tony said.

''maybe.. but there are still differences'' Lilly winked at Tony.

Tony let his head fell back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling. ''_God help me!_'' He thought.

**...**

**Gibbs's house, 5:25 pm **

Gibbs opened the door from his house. Ivy looked at him confused. ''What? He asked.

''Why wasn't the door locked?'' She asked him.

He smirked. ''Cause It's not necessary, no one will break into my house and the one's the walk in here are all welcome'' He said and walked to the kitchen.

Ivy followed him just 2 feet away and looked around. It was exactly what she had thought. Old, a little bare, but still warm and good to relax. She didn't need all the fancy stuff that they had in Tony's house, although she liked it there too. She stopped in front of a drawer, but Gibbs kept walking. She looked at the object that stood on top of it and glanced in the direction of where Gibbs walked too.

''Ivy?'' Gibbs called from the kitchen.

''Coming!'' Ivy called back and began to walk to the kitchen. ''Sorry, Mister Gibbs I was just looking around''

''Sorry if it's not what you were thinking'' Gibbs said and led her to the table. He gave her a glass with lemonade and sat down too.

''No, it is was I was thinking, a little bigger though'' Ivy pointed out.

''Yeah'' Gibbs replied and took a sip of his coffee.

''Why is this place so big?'' Ivy asked.

''Because I have a lot of people who come to visit me'' Gibbs replied.

''Did you buy this house before or after NCIS?'' Ivy asked

''Before'' Gibbs answered. He narrowed his eyes. ''Why all those question?''

''What happened to your family?'' Ivy asked.

Gibbs stared at her, without responding. Surprised that she knew. Then it hit him. She stopped because of the picture he had of Shannon and Kelly. ''They're gone, just like your family'' He finally said.

''That is why you hesitated for me to be here'' Ivy stated.

''I didn't—'' Gibbs wanted to say but he was cut off.

''You hesitated. You didn't want me here, did you?'' Ivy's voice trembled.

''I do! It's just hard seeing you sometimes'' Gibbs said honestly.

''Do I look like her?'' Ivy asked.

''On the inside, yes. You are exactly like her'' Gibbs told her. ''But you are different too''

''Do I remind you of her?'' Ivy asked again.

''You remind me how it is to have a child around, that's different. But it's good'' Gibbs said.

''Okay'' Ivy said. She looked down at her hands.

''I'm sorry'' Gibbs said softly, breaking his own rules.

''None of this is your fault Mister Gibbs'' Ivy said softly too.

''I wish I could do something, anything to make the pain go away'' He said.

''Did the pain of your family gone go away?'' Ivy asked, looking at him again.

''No'' Gibbs admitted. ''But being with the right people helps''

''Then it is good that I am here. Cause you are right and good people'' Ivy said and leaned over to hug him.

Gibbs had to use all this strength not to let tears fall. That would be the first time in many years and he didn't like the idea that it was caused by such a small thing. An honest thing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

* * *

_**Sorry not so much about the other members of the story, but i will promise you that will be in the next chapter! Also again sorry for the typo's! :(**_

_** Hope you liked it! if so, than please review! **_

_**See you next time!**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


End file.
